Silver Lilies and Blue Eyes
by CyberChick135
Summary: {AU} Calla Argent moves to Beacon Hills with her father, aunt, uncle, and cousin Allison. Soon, she finds herself drawn to the mysterious Derek Hale. In the town of Beacon Hills nothing is as it seems, something Calla soon finds out. A family secret comes to light that could very well jeopardize her relationships. See how she deals with everything in her new home...
1. Late Night Drive

**Late Night Drive**

* * *

Thunder and lightning crashed and crackled as rain poured down from the sky.

"Dad, it's two a.m. where are you going?" asked a teenage girl, roughly seventeen years old, with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top and black shorts, and her hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Just work sweetheart." her father answered. "Your uncle and I have business in Beacon Hills, which is where we're moving to."

"Can't it wait till morning?" the teen girl, Calla, asked.

"Afraid it can't." her father, Gabriel, replied.

"Let's go Gabe." Chris called, holding two dark green duffle bags in hand.

The two brother walked out of their San Francisco house, into the storm.

"What do we do now?" Calla asked her aunt Victoria, Chris' wife.

"You and Allison are going to head out to the new house." Victoria answered. "I'll be behind you with the movers. Take my SUV."

Allison, a sixteen year old girl with long brown hair, groaned. "I'll get dressed."

"And both of you, pack your suitcases before you leave." Victoria added.

"Yeah." Calla sighed, walking to her bedroom.

* * *

The seventeen year old threw on a long sleeved grey t-shirt that said 'Hollister Cheer-Leader' in pink, felt letters and a pair of black sweatpants. She threw her hair into a high ponytail and threw her clothes into a brown and blue polka-dotted suitcase.

"Calla, I need to talk to you before you leave." Victoria said, standing in the doorway.

"Are you going to tell me why my dad and uncle Chris just left the house with duffle bags full of automatic weapons?" Calla asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You know that both Chris and Gabriel are federally licensed firearms dealers for local law enforcement." Victoria answered, stepping into the room.

"Which is why we move all the time." Calla added, scoffing. "It's my senior year aunt Victoria, and I hate that I have to start it at a completely new school." she pushed her pillows and cheetah print blanket into a black and gold duffle bag with a small yellow jacket on the side.

"I know, but your father and uncle grew up in Beacon Hills, so did your mother." the redheaded woman placed a hand on her nieces shoulder.

"If you're implying that we'll find my mom, I gave up on that six years ago." Calla stated, slinging her duffle over her shoulder and gripping her suitcase handle.

Victoria sighed and held out the keys to her SUV, "Drive safe, it's a really heavy storm out there."

Calla took the car keys and nodded, "I will. See you soon aunt Victoria."

* * *

Both teenage girls tossed their bags into the red SUV, Calla climbed into the driver's seat and Allison into the passenger seat.

"Bye mom." Allison called, waving.

Victoria stood in the front entryway and waved as she watched her niece and daughter disappear into the rain.

* * *

"Yet another new town to get used to." Allison sighed once the girls were well into their drive.

"I know what you mean." Calla agreed. "My senior year at yet another new school." she tapped the steering wheel of the SUV.

The windshield wipers were moving at a moderate pace as the rain continued to pour down. According to the GPS in the SUV, the girls still had an estimated forty-five minutes until they reached their new house.

Calla reached down to turn the radio station when Allison suddenly screamed, "Calla, watch out!" she screeched.

Calla swerved and avoided hitting a teenage boy who was standing right in the middle of the road. Both girls gasped.

"You could've killed him." Allison noted.

"Well hey, he ran out in the middle of the road, I didn't see him before then." Calla defended.

"We have to go back, to see if he's okay." Allison suggested. "Turn around Calla."

Calla sighed heavily, "Fine, but only because I love ya." she spun the wheel and turned the car around, driving back the way they came.

* * *

The SUV came to a stop and Allison jumped out, running to the forest edge. Calla followed her cousin.

"He's gone." Allison noted.

"Maybe he either went home, or we saw a ghost." Calla added, folding her arms tightly across her chest.

"Really cous? You jump to that?" Allison asked, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Calla shrugged her shoulders, that's when she noticed something by her feet. "Hey look, it's an inhaler." she noted looking around.

Both girls heard an echoing howl in the distance, just as a crash of thunder sounded. Calla threw in the inhaler deep into the woods.

"Was that a wolf?" Allison asked, gripping her cousin's arm.

Calla shook her head, "Couldn't be." she rebuked. "There are no wolves in California."

More thunder crashed in the distance.

"Come on Cal, let's get out of here." Allison begged.

"Agreed." Calla replied, running back to the SUV.

* * *

Both girls buckled up and Calla drove back down the road, following the GPS instructions to their new home.

A figure stood by the roadside, and all that really discernable were a pair of bright, blue eyes, watching the red SUV drive down the road.


	2. New School Year

**New School Year**

* * *

The next morning, Calla dressed for her first day at Beacon Hills High School. She wore a black jacket, yellow tank top, dark jeans and black boots. Her blonde hair was braided to the side and draped over her shoulder.

"You girls ready for your first day?" Victoria asked as both Calla and Allison sat at the kitchen bar.

"As ready as we can be, starting yet another new school." Calla answered, sipping her coffee.

"Try to keep an open mind, Calla." Victoria advised. "Who knows, this town just might grow on you."

"San Francisco was growing on me, then we had to move." Calla reminded, grabbing her book bag. "C'mon Ally, we're gonna be late."

"Coming." Allison grabbed her bag and followed her cousin out of the house.

Calla climbed into her red mustang and started the car, Allison sat in the passenger seat and buckled in. Calla pulled out of the driveway and made her way to her new school.

* * *

Calla's mustang pulled into a free parking space next to a powder blue Honda. Both girls stepped out and sat on the bench near the school sign, waiting for a school administrator to escort them to their first class.

The administrator escorted Allison to her Sophomore English class and told Calla to stay outside.

* * *

"Class this is a new addition to the Sophomore class, Allison Argent." introduced the administrator. "Please do your best to make her feel welcome."

Allison smiled and walked to the empty seat behind a young male with dark skin, brown eyes, and dark hair, by the name of Scott McCall. Scott turned around and handed Allison a pen.

"Thanks." Allison said, smiling and taking the pen.

* * *

The school administrator led Calla to the science room and she stood up at the front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Calla Argent, the new addition to the Senior class." he introduced. "I trust you guys will make her feel welcome."

Calla waved and took an empty seat in the middle row, next to a teenage girl with strawberry blonde hair. She opened her binder and dated the page, ready to take notes.

"That top is adorable." the girl next to Calla complemented.

"Thank you." Calla replied.

"I'm Lydia Martin." she introduced, holding her hand out.

"Calla Argent." Calla introduced, shaking Lydia's hand.

"We'll be starting in chapter two, 'The Chemical Context of Life'." informed Mr. Harris, the AP Biology teacher.

* * *

"So you're confident you can pull off the last minute tryout?" asked Brittney, a young brunette sophomore at Beacon Hills High. "Because the choreography is pretty huge."

"The squad I was on back in San Francisco was pretty rigorous." Calla informed, pulling her hair into a high ponytail. She wore black white bra and red shorts, with white sneakers. "I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Brittney giggled and shut her locker, "Fine, just try and keep up."

"No worries." Calla replied, following Brittney out to the field. "But, cheerleading for Lacrosse, it's something different."

Calla joined a group of girls who were also wearing white training bras and red shorts. The stretched their legs and watched as the boys lined up on the field.

"Looks like Scott's going for it this year." Brittney noted, pulling her arm across her chest.

"Who?" Calla asked, looking around the field.

"The guy who's standing in goal, his name's Scott." Brittney informed. "I met him last year when I transferred from Washington. He's cool." she pointed to another teenager sitting on the bench. "And that's Stiles."

"And who's he?" Calla asked, motioning to another teen who stood at the front of the line, getting ready to take a shot."

"Team captain." Brittney answered, rolling her eyes. "Jackson Whittemore, self-proclaimed Lacrosse god."

"Sounds like a nice guy." Calla noted, sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Brittney agreed.

* * *

"Be careful out there." Gabriel advised his daughter, who was tying up her sneakers.

"Dad, I'll be fine." Calla reassured. "I'm a big girl, I can defend myself." she placed her headphones in her ears and smiled. "See you in a bit."

Gabriel watched as his seventeen year old daughter ran from the backyard to the woods behind the house, leading to Beacon Hills Preserve.

* * *

Calla ran through the preserve, music blasting in her ears. She was so engrossed in her workout and music, she didn't realize until she stopped that she was completely lost.

"Damnit, I must've turned somewhere off the trail." she groaned, taking out her iPhone and checked her GPS location. "Yep, I'm lost."

"Who are you?" came a voice from behind Calla.

She spun on her heels and gasped. "I'm Calla." she answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again. "This is private property."

Calla took a step forward. "Look, I just moved here, literally last night." she informed. "So, I'm sorry for trespassing. I was just going for a run, that's all. I must've turned somewhere I didn't mean to."

"You're lost?" the stranger questioned.

"Yes." Calla answered. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek." he replied. "And since you obviously don't know your way around, I'll get you out of here."

Calla blinked. "Thanks, I guess." she chuckled, stepping closer to Derek.

She followed him out of the main forest area and they came across an old, burned house, just as rain started to sprinkle. Derek unlocked his Camaro and opened the passenger door for Calla, covering her shoulders with his black jacket.

* * *

The rain intensified as Derek drove Calla home.

"So where did you move from?" Derek asked, not making eye contact.

"San Francisco." Calla answered, glancing out of her peripheral vision. "My family moves around a lot, my dad and uncle's job moves us."

"Sounds interesting." Derek noted, switching on the windshield wipers.

"It sucks." Calla corrected. "I've been to three schools in four years, in two different states." she leaned back and ran her fingers through her damp hair.

"What does your dad do that forces you to move?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He sells firearms to local law enforcement." Calla answered, rubbing her temple.

Derek pulled his Camaro up to the curb in front of Calla's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Derek." Calla said, smiling. "I appreciate it." she stepped out of the car and shut the door and watched Derek drive away.

She shook her head and sighed. "Maybe Beacon Hills isn't so bad after all." a smile crossed her lips.

* * *

A few hours later, Allison knocked on her cousin's bedroom door.

"Where have you been?" Calla asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hit a dog while I was getting some things and I took it to the animal clinic." Allison answered. "And, I talked with this guy Scott, whose in a couple of my classes, and he asked me to the party on Friday night."

"Awesome." Calla chuckled.

"But, in order for my parents to let me go, they said…" Allison began.

"That I have to supervise?" Calla finished.

Allison nodded.

"Fine by me." Calla chuckled. "I'll go to the party with you two, but, I'm not gonna hover."

"I love you cous!" Allison giggled, wrapping her arms around Calla's neck.

Calla laughed and smiled, "Love you too."


	3. Friday Night Party

**Friday Night Party**

* * *

Calla wore an off-shoulder grey t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts and brown ankle boots. Her blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders in a slight wave, her eyes popped with silver eye shadow, and her lips sparkled with pink lip gloss.

"Time to party." she giggled, grabbing the black jacket Derek had, unknowingly, given her.

"You look nice Calla." Victoria complemented.

"Thanks aunt Victoria." Calla replied, smiling. She placed her hands in the jacket pockets. "Ally, your date's gonna be here any minute."

"I'm coming." Allison called down. "I just need to find my blue jacket."

"Check the box near your window!" Calla called up.

Allison jogged down the stairs, "What would I do without you?" she asked, giggling.

"Be very fashionably challenged." Calla chuckled, throwing her arm around her cousin's shoulder.

A blue car pulled up to the Argent's driveway, with Scott in the driver's seat.

"Let's go." Allison smiled, heading to the door.

"Later rents." Calla added, grabbing her purse and following her cousin out the front door.

When Scott saw Calla following Allison, he grew a little rigid.

"Don't worry Scott." Calla reassured, sliding into the backseat. "I won't cramp your style. Once we get to the party, you won't even know I'm there."

Allison chuckled. "My cousin is the best. I can always count on her."

Scott sighed in relief. "Alright then. Let's go to a party." he suggested, putting his car in drive.

* * *

Lydia's house was bustling with the student body of Beacon Hills High School and music blasted from inside.

"Have fun you two." Calla said, stepping out of Scott's car. The senior made her way into the house and grabbed a cup of punch, getting into the feel of the party.

"Gotta hand it to her, Lydia knows how to throw a party." Calla said to Brittney, as the two stood near the pool.

Brittney nodded and took a drink from her cup, "Yeah, no doubt about that." she agreed. "So, you enjoying Beacon Hills so far?"

Calla nodded and took another sip of punch. "Yeah, I am actually." she looked up at the moon. "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Unbeknownst to Calla, someone was on the roof of Lydia's home, focusing all his senses on her. Derek watched her every move and listened to her conversation. For reasons he couldn't explain, nor understand, he found himself drawn to her, and the full moon only amplified those feelings.

* * *

As the party drew on, Scott and Allison were dancing, when the full moon was becoming too much for Scott, who slowly made his way out of the party.

"Scott?" Calla questioned, watching as the young sophomore walked inside.

Allison looked over her shoulder and met her cousin's eyes. Calla joined her cousin and the two followed Scott out of the house.

"Hey Scott!" Allison called, once the two were out front.

Scott ignored her and sped away from the party.

Allison sighed and shook her head. Calla wrapped her arm around her cousin's shoulder, reassuringly.

She felt someone tap her shoulder and she spun around, coming face to face with Derek Hale.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I'm a friend of Scott's." he answered, stepping forward. "He told me that if he had to leave early, to make sure you and Allison got a ride home."

Calla exchanged a quick glance with her cousin before smiling, "Thanks, that would be great."

"Come on." Derek gave the girls a smile before heading to his car.

"You sure about this?" Allison whispered to her cousin.

Calla nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure." she answered. "And shotgun" she added, taking Allison's hand.

Derek held the passenger side door open and slid the seat forward so Allison could slide into the backseat.

"Thanks again Derek, for doing this." Calla said, putting on a smile. She slid into the passenger seat.

"No problem." he replied, closing the door.

The Camaro roared to life as Derek drove away from the party.

* * *

The ride was silent, and a bit awkward for the three. Calla reached for the volume dial on the radio and turned it up a few notches, playing _Just a Dream _by Nelly. Allison kept looking out the window, tapping her fingers on her knees.

Calla leaned back in the passenger seat and sighed. Out of her peripheral vision, she noticed Derek's cell just sitting in the cup holders and decided to take her own initiative. She reached for it and inputted her cell number in Derek's contacts. And so she could have his number, she texted herself, smiling slightly.

"Just in case I'm stranded somewhere and need a ride." Calla defended, placing Derek's cell back in the cup holder.

Derek smirked to himself as he turned onto the street where Allison's and Calla's house was located.

"Thanks for the ride." Allison said, sliding out of the Camaro.

"Yeah, thanks Derek." Calla added, shutting the door after she stepped out.

Derek leaned against the hood of his car and Calla walked up to him. "Anytime. Glad I could help."

Calla smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear. "So, I guess I'll see ya around then?" she asked, still smiling.

Derek took her hand and lightly squeezed it. "We'll just have to see won't we?" he replied.

Calla chuckled and nodded. "Okay, I see where this is going." she deducted, stepping closer to Derek. She stood on her tip-toes and placed her lips over his, lightly kissing him. "Thanks again." she repeated, pulling away.

* * *

Calla made her way to the front door, where Allison was waiting, her arms folded across her chest. "You, are nothing more than a flirt, you know that?" she said, exhaling.

Calla smiled and unlocked the front door, "Hey, he's tall, dark, and mysterious." she reminded, "And that's just my type."

"Wow Cal, just wow." Allison sighed, walking inside the house.

* * *

Calla laid on her bed, wearing white shorts and a Dallas Cowboys jersey crop-top, with her hair pulled into a low ponytail._ "Derek Hale." _she thought to herself, a small smile creeping across her face. _"Maybe Beacon Hills won't be so bad after all." _

* * *

Monday rolled around and Allison avoided Scott for most of the day. At the day's end, Scott caught her before she left.

"So what happened, you left me stranded at the party." Allison said, rather coldly as she walked past Scott.

"Look I'm sorry about that but you're gonna have to trust that I had a good reason." Scott defended.

"Did you get sick?" Allison asked.

"I defiantly had an attack of something." Scott answered. "Can you just find it in your heart to give me a second chance?"

"Am I gonna regret this?" Allison questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably." Scott answered, making Allison laugh.

A red SUV pulled up to the school and the driver honked the horn.

"That's my dad and uncle, better go." Allison said, waving goodbye.

Calla came from the field, wearing a grey tank top and off-white shorts, with her satchel and duffle slung over her shoulders. She and Allison climbed into the backseat of the SUV, as Gabriel shut the door.

Scott watched and remembered the two Hunters that had come after him the other night. He was slightly horrified that they were Allison's father, Chris, and her uncle, Gabriel, Calla's father.

* * *

After Calla showered, and changed into her night clothes, she pulled out her cell phone, tapping it's screen. After five minutes, she decided to be brave and see it through. She tapped on Derek's name in her contact list and texted him '_when will I see you again?'_.

Calla leaned back against her pillows, opening her paperback copy of _The Iron King_, when her phone buzzed on her nightstand. She reached over to see Derek's reply to her earlier text, which read _'soon.'_. Calla smiled to herself and went back to reading.


	4. New Week

**Beginning of a new week**

* * *

After seeing that the Hunters from the previous night were Chris and Gabriel Argent, Scott was in a state of shock. He had a major crush on Allison, and he liked Calla as a friend, but knowing that both of their fathers were Werewolf Hunters, put a major damper on everything.

* * *

The next day at school, every time Scott saw Allison and Calla in the hallways, he thought back to their fathers being Hunters.

After school, Scott leaned against his sports locker, shock still on his face.

"Did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked, getting his Lacrosse gear.

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Did she give you a second chance?" Stiles asked again.

"Yeah." Scott answered.

"Yeah. Alright great!" Stiles exclaimed, smiling.

"No." Scott sighed. "Remember, the Hunters?" he took a deep breath. "Her dad, and Calla's, are one of them."

Stiles just gaped. "Their dads…" he began.

"Shot me with a crossbow." Scott informed.

After that realization, Scott began freaking out. Stiles quickly grabbed Scott's gear from his locker and handed it to him.

"Okay, just focus on Lacrosse right now." he said, trying to calm Scott down.

* * *

The two friends made their way to the Lacrosse field, and that's when Scott saw Calla stretching. Her blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she gave Scott a smile and a wave.

Stiles waved back and sat on the bench as Scott took the field.

"Hey Brit, have you noticed Scott acting weird today?" Calla asked, looking from the field to Brittney.

Brittney shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, him and Stiles are always a bit weird." she replied.

"If you say so." Calla sighed and stood in line with the rest of the Beacon High cheerleaders.

* * *

As the Lacrosse guys practiced, the cheerleaders ran through their routines and cheers, running through as if it were an actual game.

When it was Scott's turn to run towards the goal, Jackson rammed him halfway through, knocking him down.

"Jackass." Brittney muttered, shaking her head.

Coach Finstock blew his whistle. "McCall's gonna do it again." he informed.

Scott ran again and this time, he knocked Jackson to the ground. The rest of the team ran to Jackson, while Stiles ran to Scott, who was beginning to shift.

"Oh no." Brittney muttered, dropping her red and silver pom-poms and following the two boys.

* * *

As she approached the boys locker room, Brittney heard the frantic sounds of a scuffle inside.

"Okay, this is bad." she noted, peeking around the door.

Stiles slid out of the locker room, panting. He looked up and saw Brittney.

"What are you doin here Brit?" Stiles asked.

"Saving your ass." she answered, yanking the fire extinguisher off the wall. "Stay back."

Brittney pulled out the pin and held the extinguisher in front of her. She held the hose out and sprayed Scott as he came at them. After a few minutes, she stopped and put the extinguisher down by the door.

"You alright now Scott?" Stiles asked, slowly walking back into the locker room.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"Well you just tried to kill your best friend." Brittney answered, stepping forward.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, it's anger." Stiles explained. "It's your pulse rising."

"But that's Lacrosse." Scott reminded. "It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed."

"Yeah Scott, we know." Brittney cut in. "But, until you can control it, you can't play Saturday."

"But I'm first line." Scott said.

"Not anymore." Stiles rebuked.


	5. Date Night

**Calla's Date Night**

* * *

Friday morning rolled around and Calla was brushing through her long, blonde hair. She was still in her pajamas; a grey tank top and pink flannel pants. Once her hair was free of bed-head tangles, Calla jumped off her bed and opened her closet doors, and reached for a plastic sack hanging right in the middle of her clothes.

Calla took a maroon top from the hanger and placed it on her bed, then laid a matching skirt right next to it. The top had a wide, white stripe across the center with BHHS in maroon, block letters. Calla slipped out of her pajamas and into her cheer uniform, which fit her like a glove.

She stood in front of her desk mirror, smoothing out her top. Calla pulled her hair into a half-back ponytail and tied a red ribbon with white polka dots around the rubber band. Her satchel hung on her bedroom door, and her duffle rested near her closet. She grabbed both on her way out.

"Nice look Cal." Allison chuckled, as her cousin descended the stairs.

Calla nudged her cousins shoulder as she made her way to the fridge, pulling out a pink Vitamin Water. "Even though the game isn't till tomorrow, the cheerleaders still need to wear their uniforms." she informed, taking a few swigs of her drink. "Still want that ride to school?"

"As long as you don't start reciting cheers along the way." Allison replied.

"Deal." Calla chuckled, sticking her water in her duffle bag.

The two went out to Calla's mustang and jumped in. The car roared to life as Calla drove to school, with her cousin in the passenger seat.

* * *

Calla pulled into a parking spot near the front of the school, cutting the engine. "So, I'll see ya around?" she said, turning to Allison.

"Yeah, later Cal." Allison smiled and grabbed her book bag from the backseat.

Calla chuckled and stepped out of her car and grabbed her bags, and her phone vibrated in her purse. She pulled out her cell and smiled, reading the text from Derek, _'Dinner tonight? 8:30.'_

Calla smiled as she texted back, _'Sounds great. See ya then.' _The senior cheerleader walked into school with a smile on her face, anxiously waiting for that night.

* * *

Allison met up with Scott near the staircase in the hallway.

"You busy?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm never busy for you." Scott chuckled, smiling back.

"I like the sound of that." Allison giggled. "I just wanted to tell you that I can't wait to see you play tomorrow." she tucked hair behind her ear. "And then afterwards we're gonna go out, you, me, Lydia, Jackson. Tell Stiles he and Brittney can come too. See ya."

Scott smiled then sighed, "Great." he muttered.

He glanced across the hallway and saw Brittney talking to Calla, like everything was normal. Brittney met Scott's eyes and smiled, waving.

* * *

"So, are you excited about the vote for team captain?" Brittney asked Calla as the two cheerleaders walked down the school hallway.

Calla shrugged her shoulders, "I guess. I mean, I'm the new girl, so I highly doubt I'll get the captain spot." she admitted. "We'll just have to see."

Brittney smiled and gave her friend a one-armed hug, "Well, just so ya know, I voted for you." she informed.

"Thanks Brit." Calla returned the hug and smile. "Okay, I gotta run to French class, see ya at lunch." she waved as she entered her classroom.

"And I have Algebra." Brittney sighed, rolling her eyes. "I hate math." she huffed, walking towards her classroom.

* * *

Calla slid into her seat in front of her cousin, opening her binder.

"Hey Cal, can I ask you something?" Allison asked, leaning forward.

Calla looked over her shoulder, meeting her cousin's eyes. "Sure." she answered.

"Just, what do you really know about Derek?" Allison questioned. "I mean, are you sure you should be dating him?"

Calla chuckled. "First off, tonight will be our first date." she corrected. "So I can't really say I know anything, except for that he's mysterious and good looking."

"Do you ever see past that?" Allison raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you know after tonight." Calla replied, as the bell rang to start class.

* * *

After the bell rang to dismiss the final classes before sports, Scott and Brittney met up in the hallway.

"Hey Brit, have you talked to Calla about what happened after the party last week?" Scott asked, as Brittney loaded up her book bag.

"Uh, just that Derek drove her and Allison home." Brittney answered.

"Anything about what happened after?" Scott prided.

Brittney shut her locker door and met Scott's eyes. "Actually yeah, one more thing." she replied. "She's going out with him tonight."

Scott rolled his eyes and practically ran out of the school. Brittney blinked a couple of times.

"Okay then, see ya tomorrow." Brittney muttered, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

The Beacon High cheerleaders all gathered in the school gym. The seniors on the squad, all three of them, stood on the floor while the others sat in the bleachers.

"Okay, I've counted up the votes for squad captain." announced the coach, Diane Evans, Brittney's mom. "The responsibilities of the captain are that she's responsible for keeping the squad in line during practice, whether I'm here or not." Diane informed. "She's in charge of calling cheers during games. She'll also be my right-hand girl when it comes to any matter concerning the squad, whether it be academically or something else entirely." Diane faced the three seniors standing before her, "Do you girls accept those responsibilities, should you be voted captain?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am." they replied.

Diane smiled. "Good." she stated. "Now, it's my pleasure to announce our new squad captain…" there was a minute long pause. "Miss Calla Argent."

Calla gasped and put her hands over her mouth, totally caught off guard. The rest of the girls stood up and applauded. Brittney smiled widely and ran to give Calla a congratulatory hug.

"I knew you would be captain." she said.

Calla chuckled. "That makes one of us." she replied.

"So Calla, you ready for tomorrow's game?" Diane asked, placing her hand on Calla's shoulder.

The senior nodded. "Let's go Cyclones!" she yelled, holding up her fist.

"Go Cyclones!" the rest of the squad echoed.

* * *

As the time for her date was drawing near, Calla stood in front of her open closet, wearing a pale pink robe. After a few minutes of thinking, she chose to wear a dark denim skirt, with black leggings, black studded boots, and a camo-print tank top with a fleur-de-lis design in the center. She chose to keep her hair down, but gave it a slight curl to add volume. Her makeup was a little more than basic, and she wore a silver charm bracelet around her left wrist, with seventeen different charms on the chain.

Her cell phone alarm buzzed at 8:25. Calla smiled at her reflection and grabbed her leather jacket and cell phone, then rushed out of her bedroom and out the front door.

* * *

Derek's Camaro pulled up to the front curb and Calla opened the passenger door and slid in.

"Hey stranger." she giggled, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey yourself." Derek replied, pulling away from the curb. "You look nice."

"Thank you." Calla said, leaning back in the seat. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Well depends. Do you like Chinese food?" Derek asked, glancing in her direction.

Calla twirled a small portion of her hair around her finger, "Hell yeah." she answered.

"Then that's where I'm taking you." Derek said, turning onto a street that led into the heart of downtown Beacon Hills.

* * *

Derek pulled his Camaro into a free parking spot near the local Chinese restaurant and cut the engine. He slid out of the driver's seat, walked around the front, and opened the passenger side door for Calla.

The teenage girl took her date's outstretched hand. "Who was it that said chivalry was dead?" she questioned, chuckling.

"There's more to me than what you see." Derek told her, shutting the door and locking the car.

The two held hands as they walked inside the restaurant, sitting at a booth near a window. The dinner portion went by great, both parties smiled every once in a while, and even snuck in a flirty move here and there.

* * *

Derek pulled the Camaro up to the curb of Calla's house and cut the engine. The two got out and stood on the sidewalk, hands intertwined.

"Listen, I know it might be short notice, and a little dumb, but," Calla began, looking up into Derek's eyes. "there's a Lacrosse game at my school tomorrow. You think, you might wanna come and we can go out afterwards?" she questioned, smiling.

Derek chuckled. "Let me think about that." he answered, caressing Calla's hand. "I'll call ya when I have an answer."

Calla nodded and sighed. "Okay." she replied. "I guess I'll see ya around then."

Derek leaned down and captured her lips, squeezing her hands as he kissed her. Calla was a bit caught off guard, but gave in to the kiss, moving her hands to rest on Derek's shoulders.

"I'll call ya tomorrow." Derek whispered, pulling away.

Calla nodded. "Kay." she whispered back. "I had a great time tonight." she added, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Night Derek."

"Goodnight Calla." Derek pecked her lips once more.

The teenager smiled and walked up to her front door, and quietly slipped inside.

Derek waited a few minutes until he heard the sound of her bedroom door closing, before driving away. Again, for reasons unknown, he felt like he had to know more about this girl. But, what troubled him was the fact that he didn't know if she knew about her family and his, what secrets were being kept from one another. A part of him wanted to find out if Calla knew anything about Beacon Hills, and the other part just wanted to know her.


	6. Second Chances

**Second Chances**

* * *

Saturday rolled around and the first thing Scott and Stiles did was go to the Sheriff and tell him that the second half of the body the department was searching for was buried on Derek's property. The two boys watched as the deputies took Derek into custody.

As they drove away, Scott was searching on Wolfsbane being used for burial, but couldn't find anything.

"Maybe it's like some ritual or something." Stiles thought aloud. "Like they bury you as a wolf. Maybe it's something you can learn."

"Yeah, I'll put it on my to do list." Scott replied, sarcastically. "Right after I figure out how the hell I'm playing the game tonight."

"Or maybe it's different from girl werewolves." Stiles added onto his original theory.

"Stop it." Scott snapped.

"Stop what?" Stiles asked.

"Stop saying werewolf." Scott answered. "Stop enjoying this so freakin much."

"You're gonna have to accept this Scott." Stiles told him.

"I can't." Scott gasped.

"Well you're gonna have to." Stiles rebuked.

"No. I can't breathe." Scott gasped again. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to catch his breath.

Scott grabbed Stiles' backpack and saw the rope of Wolfsbane still inside. "You kept it?" Scott asked Stiles.

"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles questioned.

Scott grunted and his eyes blazed gold. "Stop the car!" he growled.

Stiles pulled his Jeep over on the shoulder and tossed the Wolfsbane rope into the woods. When he turned around, Scott was gone.

"Scott?" Stiles questioned, slowly approaching his Jeep. "Scott?" once he realized no one was around, Stiles sighed. "Shit." he cursed.

* * *

As night was falling, Calla was in her bedroom getting ready for the game. Her uniform was already on and she was brushing out her hair. She pulled it up into a high ponytail and tied her polka-dotted ribbon around it, pulling it tight.

"Let's do this." she said to her reflection. Calla slid on her maroon windbreaker and wind pants, and slung her duffle bag over her shoulder. She grabbed her car keys and made her way to the front door.

* * *

The sound of screeching brakes made Calla stop suddenly. She then threw open the front door and saw Chris and Gabriel kneeling over Scott.

"Dad?" Calla asked. "What happened?"

"Oh my God." Allison gasped, running to Scott. "Are you okay."

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Scott replied. He looked up at Chris and Gabriel. "Sorry I hit your car." his eyes moved back to Allison. "I just wanted to say hi."

Calla smiled slightly as she and Allison helped Scott to his feet.

"I should go, I have a Lacrosse game to get to." Scott reminded, his eyes locked with Allison's. "You're still commin right?"

Allison smiled, "Of course I'm coming." she answered.

"We all are." Gabriel added.

"Wouldn't miss it." Chris added.

"Okay then." Calla sighed. "If you need a ride to the high school Scott, I'd be happy to take you."

"Um, thanks Calla." Scott chuckled. "That'd be great."

"Great, let's go then." Calla voted, motioning to her car. "It's not gonna look good if the Cheer Captain's late."

She kissed her dad's cheek before climbing into her Mustang. Calla peeled out of her driveway and made her way to Beacon Hills High School.

* * *

Scott changed into his Lacrosse uniform, still anxious about the game. Stiles showed up and sighed in relief.

"Are you gonna tell me not to play?' Scott asked, not making eye contact with his best friend. "Because if I don't play, I loose first line and Allison."

"Allison's not going anywhere." Stiles replied. "And it's just one game that you really don't need to play."

"I wanna play!" Scott rebuked. "I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison." he listed. "I want a semi-freaking normal life. You get that?"

"Yeah, I got it." Stiles replied. "Just don't stress over everything. That Allison's in the stands. Or that her father and uncle are trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you."

Scott shot Stiles a look that cut him off. The team made their way out to the field, and Scott was secretly praying that everything would go smoothly.

* * *

The cheerleaders were in two lines on the home side of the field, waving maroon and silver pom-poms.

"Good luck tonight guys." Brittney cheered as Scott and Stiles walked past her.

"Thanks Brit." Scott replied.

"Yeah." Stiles agreed, patting Brittney's shoulder.

* * *

Soon, the field was full of screaming fans, cheerleaders, and the two teams. The home team started off great, but Scott wasn't seeing much of the action, due to the other members of the team not passing him the ball.

"Wow, Jackson's so insecure." Brittney huffed.

"What makes you say that?" Calla asked, glancing at her friend.

Brittney smirked. "He's using his power as team captain." she answered. "To make sure no one passes to Scott. He just can't accept the fact that some unpopular sophomore is better than him."

"Well if that's the case." Calla chuckled, clapping her pom-poms together. "Let's go Scott!" she cheered, smiling.

* * *

By the time there was over a minute left in the fourth quarter, the home team was down by two points.

"If they would just pass to Scott every once in a while, we'd be winning." Brittney huffed.

"But Jackson's ego isn't allowing it." Calla added, shaking her head. "I hate guys like that."

After the next toss up, Scott caught the ball and barreled towards the goal. He threw the ball and made the goal. The crowd erupted into cheers, all jumping to their feet.

"Yes! Alright!" screamed the cheerleaders, who were jumping up and down, waving their pom-poms. "Go Cyclones Go!"

After that score, Scott was taking names on the field. He tied the game, then scored the winning shot in the last few seconds of the game.

The home crowd jumped to their feet and erupted into a thundering applause. The fight song played over the speakers and the cheerleaders faced the crowd, clapping their hands.

"Fight on, Cyclones fight! The time is right, to win tonight! Fight on, Cyclones fight! The time is right! To fly the Maroon and White! Fight on ya Cyclones Fight! Fight on!" they sang, waving their pom-poms in the air. "Go Cyclones!"

In the midst of the chaos of the cheering crowd, Scott ran to the locker room, trying to stop his shifting. Allison saw him run off and followed, wanting to congratulate him herself. Calla smiled at her younger cousin and stayed with the rest of the team, high-fiving a few of the Lacrosse players.

* * *

Allison walked into the Lacrosse locker room, looking around. "Scott?" she questioned. "Scott, are you here?"

She walked a little further and came across a shattered mirror. Behind her crept a figure crouched over on the ceiling beams. Allison heard the faint movements and pressed herself up against the lockers, carefully turning the corner.

"Scott?" she questioned. She saw someone leaning against the wall, under the shower. Allison placed her hand on Scott's shoulder, making him turn around. "Scott, you scared me. You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just got a little lightheaded." he answered.

"Maybe it's the adrenaline." Allison informed. "You were pretty amazing out there."

Scott chuckled. "Sorry that I've been acting a little weird lately." he apologized.

"It's okay." Allison replied. "I can handle weird."

"To be honest, you make me kinda nervous." Scott admitted.

"I do?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, like really nervous." Scott chuckled.

Allison giggled and couldn't help but smile.

"I just, wanna make sure I get my second chance." Scott sighed.

Allison looked up and met his eyes. "You already have it." she informed, smiling. "I'm just waiting for you to take it."

Scott pushed himself off the wall and approached Allison. The two slowly leaned in towards each other and their lips met, and sparks defiantly flew. Both teenagers smiled as they pulled away.

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said.

She pecked Scott's lips before walking out of the locker room, smiling.

* * *

"Man, that was a close call." Calla sighed, sliding on her wind pants underneath her skirt.

"I know." Brittney agreed, zipping up her jacket. "Scott was great out there. He really brought it home."

Calla nodded. "I'd say he'd make a better captain than Jackson." she noted, giggling. She went to put her pom-poms away, when she realized her duffle was still by the bleachers.

"Well, see ya Monday Cal." Brittney said, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Yeah, night Brit." Calla replied, making her way back to the field.

* * *

"I don't know how, but I controlled it." Scott told Stiles. "I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this."

"Yeah." Stiles agreed. "We'll talk later then."

Scott halted his best friend. "What?" he asked.

"The Medical Examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles informed. "He determined the killer of the girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek's not the killer. Derek let outta jail."

* * *

Calla found her duffle under the bench and threw her pom-poms inside, zipping it back up.

"Calla." came Derek's voice from behind her.

The senior spun around and gasped. "You scared me Derek." she chuckled. "I thought you weren't gonna come. I didn't see you." she looked down at her sneakers.

"Sorry, I got held up somewhere." Derek apologized. He placed his fingers under Calla's chin, tilting her face up to meet his. "But, I'm glad I caught ya before you left."

Calla smiled and looked into his eyes. Her heart thudded in her chest.

"You never told me you were a cheerleader." Derek noted, looking at her uniform.

"Captain actually." Calla corrected, rolling her eyes. "I didn't want you to think I was like all other cheerleaders though." she admitted. "Because, I'm like the opposite."

Derek pulled her closer. "I don't have a negative opinion about them." he informed. "In fact, my sister was a cheer captain also."

* * *

"My dad identified the body." Stiles added. "Her name was Laura Hale."

"Hale?" Scott repeated.

"Derek's sister." Stiles elaborated.

* * *

Calla chuckled and smiled. "It's just one game, there'll be plenty more." she reminded, giggling.

"So, about that date?" Derek brought up. "What works for you?"

Calla placed her hands on Derek's shoulders. "Anything's fine." she answered, smiling flirtatiously.

Derek returned the smile and kissed her, pulling her close to his body. His hands latched around her lower back as hers laced around his neck. Calla's heart thudded loudly, as she kissed back, gripping Derek's jet-black hair.

As the kiss deepened, Derek could feel the wolf inside coming to the surface. His eyes opened slightly and they glowed a brilliant blue. He tightened his grip around Calla and retained control, as she caressed his cheek.

The two pulled away and exhaled, their breath visible in the air. Their eyes met and both of them knew there was something between them that couldn't be explained.

"I'd better get home." Calla spoke, digging for her car keys.

"I'll call ya tomorrow." Derek promised, stepping towards her.

Calla smiled and leaned up, kissing Derek once more. "Look forward to what you have planned for our next date." she giggled, turning around and walking to her Mustang, a smile on her face.


	7. Animal Attack

**Attack on School Grounds**

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked Scott, in reference to his nightmare.

"I don't know." Scott answered, "I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy and couldn't breathe." he added. "I've never felt like that before."

"Really? I have." Stiles informed. "But, it usually ends a bit differently."

Brittney rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Too much information there Stiles." she scolded, slapping his shoulder. She then turned to Scott, "Do you know what this nightmare might mean?'

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's about my date with Allison tomorrow." he guessed. "Like I'm gonna loose control and rip her throat out."

"Okay, well I, for one, think that Scott's handling the werewolf thing amazingly." Stiles noted.

"Right, considering there's no Lycanthropy for Beginners class." Brittney chuckled.

"Maybe, not a class." Scott muttered. "But, maybe a teacher."

"A teacher?" Brittney repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean Derek?" Stiles questioned. He whacked his best friend in the back of the head. "You forgot about the part where we got him tossed in jail?"

Scott sighed. "Yeah, I know." he admitted. "But the whole, thing, dragging her to the back of the bus. It felt so real."

"How real?" Brittney asked.

"Like it actually happened." Scott answered.

The three friends walked outside and saw that the bus-lot was taped off. The back door of bus 165 was bent backwards and blood was caked all over the back-end.

* * *

Scott ran back inside the school, frantically texting Allison.

"Scott, I'm sure she's fine." Brittney and Stiles reassured.

The more he worried, the faster his heart began to beat, which slowly triggered his shifting. In a fit of anger, Scott punched a locker door, severely denting it.

As he calmed down, he turned and bumped into Allison, and instantly felt relief.

"You scared me." Allison chuckled, kneeling down to pick up her books.

"You're okay." Scott sighed, smiling.

"When my heart starts beating again." Allison laughed, standing back up.

"Morning Scott." Calla greeted, smiling. "Hey Stiles. Hey Brit."

"Morning Calla." Stiles replied, and Brittney waved.

The principal came over the intercom saying that despite what happened to the bus, that's now a crime scene, classes will continue, earning moans and groans from the entire student body.

Allison smiled, "Save me a seat at lunch?" she asked Scott, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah." Scott answered, smiling back.

* * *

Allison and Calla walked down the hall towards their own lockers.

"And you called me a flirt." Calla chuckled, nudging her cousin's shoulder.

Her cell vibrated in her pocket, alerting her to a incoming call. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"And I stand by that." Allison chimed, heading to her own locker.

"See ya at lunch!" Calla called down the hall. Allison replied by waving back.

Calla answered her still buzzing phone, "Good morning." she answered, opening her locker.

"You have plans tomorrow?" Derek asked on the other line.

Calla grabbed her Calculus book and sighed, "Well, Allison is going out with Scott tomorrow, and I'm sorta the chaperone." she answered. "I don't have to be right there, but my uncle told me to just keep an eye on her."

"Like following them?" Derek questioned.

"Exactly." Calla replied. "There gonna discuss details at lunch. So, I'll give you a call then?"

"Look forward to it." Derek chuckled before hanging up.

Calla smiled to herself and shut her locker, making her way to her first period class.

* * *

The bell rang to start lunch. Scott, Stiles, and Brittney sat at an empty long table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"All I'm saying is that something happened last night and I'm not sure what." Scott admitted, sitting down.

"We believe you Scott." Brittney reassured, pulling out a chair. "And I also believe that you could never kill anyone, that's just not you." she sat down.

"Are you sure that Derek has all the answers though?" Stiles questioned, sitting down next to Brittney.

"During the full moon he was in total control." Scott defended.

Brittney rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because werewolves by birth learn control at a young age." she informed, earning looks from both Scott and Stiles. "Yeah, I know these things, gotta give me some credit."

"Okay well, regardless of Derek, we'll figure this out." Stiles promised.

Lydia set her tray on the table and pulled out a chair next to Scott. "Figure what out?" she questioned, smiling.

Stiles just gaped at the fact that Lydia was sitting with them.

Brittney rolled her eyes, "Nothing, just chemistry homework." she lied, smiling back at Lydia.

Allison and Calla joined them, Allison sat on the other side of Scott while Calla sat next to Brittney. Jackson and Danny filled the last two empty spots.

"So, I hear that it was some sort of animal attack." Danny said, referring to what happened at the bus. "Maybe a cougar?"

"I heard Mountain Lion." Jackson rebuked.

"A Cougar is a Mountain Lion." Calla corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Jackson scoffed. "He was probably some homeless guy who was gonna die anyway."

Calla shook her head and sipped her water bottle.

"Actually I think I found out who it is." Stiles informed, pulling up a news video on his phone.

According to the news report, the victim of the animal attack was Garrison Myers, who was the bus driver.

"Can we talk about something a little more fun, please?" Lydia asked, halting the conversation. "Like, what are we doing tomorrow night?" she looked over at Scott and Allison, who shrugged her shoulders.

"You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?" Lydia prided.

"Um, we were thinking about what we were gonna do." Allison answered.

Lydia chuckled, "Well I am not staying home again watching Lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun."

Everyone at the table exchanged glances with one another.

"How about bowling?" Lydia asked, taking Jackson's hand. "You love to bowl."

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson reminded.

"How do you know we're not actual competition?" Allison taunted, raising an eyebrow. "You can bowl, right Scott?"

"Sort of." Scott muttered.

"Is it sort of or yes?" Jackson asked, smirking.

"Yes." Scott clarified, meeting Jackson's eyes. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" Stiles and Brittney reminded, as the trio walked to their lockers after school.

"I know." Scott admitted.

"God, it was like watching a car wreck." Stiles compared. "First it started out as the whole 'group date' thing."

"Then came that phrase, hanging out." Brittney added.

"You don't hang out with hot girls." Stiles continued. "When it comes to that, you might as well be her gay best friend."

"I either killed a guy or I didn't. I asked Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott listed. "I make first line and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now, I'm gonna be late for work."

Stiles scoffed and shook his head. He turned to Brittney, "Am I attractive to gay guys?" he asked her.

Brittney chuckled. "I don't know about to gay guys, but you are relatively attractive." she answered. "I gotta run Stiles, call ya later."

She hurried off to her car before Stiles could say anything else.

* * *

Calla tossed her satchel and duffle bag in her back seat. She wore a pair of simple grey scrubs and her hair was pulled into a ponytail. She pulled out her cell phone and called Derek as she slid into her car.

"Hey Cal." Derek said as he picked up.

"Change of plans." Calla informed, putting on her sunglasses. "Allison and Scott's date turned into a group date, so I'm off the hook for chaperoning duty."

"That's great." Derek replied. "Now I have a question, you got a fake ID?"

Call chuckled. "I lived in San Francisco for a year and a half." she informed, pulling out of the parking lot. "Of course I have a fake ID."

"Good, pick ya up tomorrow about eight fifteen." Derek suggested.

"Can't wait." Calla giggled. "See ya then."

"Great. Bye." Derek confirmed.

"Bye." Calla hung up and was smiling all the way to her new place of employment, Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital.

* * *

The next day, Scott rode his bike to Derek's house in the preserve.

"I know you can hear me." Scott said, slowly walking up to the charred structure. "I need your help."

Scott walked up to the porch and Derek met him, standing in the doorway.

"Okay, I know I was part of getting you tossed in jail, and basically announcing you're here to the Hunters." Scott listed, nervously. "Also don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, but some else got hurt."

"You think you attacked the driver." Derek deducted.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked.

"No." Derek answered.

"Tell me the truth, could I hurt someone?" Scott asked, scared.

"Yes." Derek answered truthfully.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asked again.

"Yes." Derek replied.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott questioned, fearfully.

"Probably." Derek predicted.

Scott sighed and leaned against one of the structure pillars, catching his breath.

"Look, I can show you how to remember." Derek informed, taking a step towards Scott. "I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"You'll find out." Derek answered. "But right now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, let your other senses; sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you."

"That's it? Just go back?" Scott questioned.

"Do you want to know what happened?" Derek questioned back.

Scott turned to face the older werewolf. "I just want to know if I hurt him." he admitted.

"No you don't." Derek rebuked. "You want to know if you'll hurt her."

Derek watched as Scott rode away off his property and sighed. He knew partially what Scott was going through, and he himself was wondering if he could be entering into the same situation with Calla. Every time he even thought about her, his instincts would begin to surface, and he has yet to know if that was a good thing or a bad one.


	8. Rulebreakers

**Breaking the rules for the night**

* * *

Allison and Calla were in their respective bedrooms, deciding on what outfits to wear for their dates that night. Lydia was acting as a consultant for both girls, seeing as she had a great eye.

"I think this is perfect." Lydia said, placing a red and black plaid mini skirt on Calla's bed with a red crop top. "Totally perfect."

"Thanks Lydia." Calla replied, smiling.

"Now, on to help Allison." Lydia chuckled, walking across the hall.

Calla rolled her eyes and shut her bedroom door, changing into her outfit. Aside from the top and skirt, she wore black leggings and knee-high black boots, and completed her outfit with a studded leather jacket. Calla applied a light coat of red lipstick and silver eye shadow, and let her hair hang over her shoulders.

* * *

Across the hall, Allison was having a bit more trouble picking out what to wear. Her father, Chris, walked in.

"Sorry, I forgot to knock." he apologized.

"Hey Mr. Argent." Lydia greeted, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked.

"Just to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." Chris answered.

"I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison reminded, leaning against her desk.

"Not when there's some animal out there attacking people." Chris rebuked. And before Allison could reply, he added, "No more arguing." and turned to leave the room.

Allison sighed and shook her head.

"Someone's daddy's little girl." Lydia noted.

"Maybe." Allison agreed, biting her nails. "But not tonight."

* * *

Calla quickly made her way down the stairs, a small purse slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Calla, wait a minute." Gabriel said, trying to halt his daughter.

"Sorry dad, plans." Calla replied, pulling the front door open. "I'll be back by curfew, promise. Love ya!"

She ran to the curbside just as Derek pulled up. Calla opened the passenger door and slid in, smiling. Derek pulled away from the curb and drove off.

"So, you gonna tell me why I needed a fake ID?" Calla asked, buckling up her seatbelt.

"You'll see, just trust me." Derek answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group date was just getting started. Allison and Scott were picking out which balls they were gonna use.

"You seem like you know what you're doing." Scott noted.

"I used to bowl with my dad." Allison replied, smiling. "When was the last time you bowled?" she picked up a pale pink ball.

"At a birthday party." Scott answered. "When I was eight." he muttered to himself, picking up a green ball.

Lydia was first up to bowl, and Jackson stood behind her to help. In her two turns, Lydia managed to knock over two of the ten pins.

Allison was next and bowled a strike.

"Someone brought her A-game." Lydia giggled.

"Good job." Scott complimented, smiling.

Jackson was up next and he too bowled a strike, and a smug grin crossed his face.

"You're up McCall." Jackson said, sitting down next to Lydia.

Scott hesitated, but Allison gave him a confident nudge. He stood up and sadly, ended up bowling a gutter on his first turn.

Jackson started to laugh.

"Jackson, mind shutting up?" Allison questioned, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry." Jackson apologized, still laughing. "I'm just flashing back to the words 'I'm and great bowler'."

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up." Allison guessed.

"Maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers." Jackson snickered.

Allison shot him a glare, "Let him concentrate."

Scott grabbed his ball and stood at the front of the lane. "Please just hit one pin." he whispered. He threw the ball and it almost looked like it was gonna hit, but it rolled into the gutter at the last second.

"Don't worry." Allison reassured as Scott sat down next to her. "We've only just started." she patted his leg.

* * *

Derek pulled his Camaro into the parking lot of _Club Beacon _and cut the engine. "You ready?" he asked.

Calla looked at the club and smiled. "Oh yeah." she answered, smiling.

The couple walked up to the bouncer and showed him their IDs, and were let in.

The club was full of dancing people, loud music, and the light smell of alcohol.

"This is amazing." Calla said, sliding her jacket off.

"Well come on, let's enjoy it." Derek suggested, placing his jacket and hers on a nearby table chair.

"Can you get us a drink?" Calla asked, as she took Derek's hand.

"Sure." he answered, kissing her cheek.

Calla smiled and leaned against the table, listening to the music playing through the speakers. Derek returned with two beer bottles and handed one to Calla.

"Cheers to our second date." Derek said, holding out his bottle.

"I'll drink to that." Calla replied, clinking her bottle with his. She took a drink and sighed.

An old hit from 1978 came over the sound system and Calla smiled.

"You know this song?" Derek asked, taking another swig of beer.

Calla chuckled. "Okay, confession, I am into old music." she informed, taking another drink. "Call it a guilty pleasure if you want."

Derek chuckled, "I'm not judging." he defended. "It's just a surprise."

Calla smiled. "Renegade, it's a great song." she set her bottle down and took Derek's hand. "Perfect to dance to. C'mon."

The couple joined the countless others on the dance floor and danced to the Styx hit. Both had smiles on their faces.

* * *

Back at the bowling alley, it was Scott's turn again, and he just stood at the beginning of the lane, tapping the bowling ball.

"Scott, you're thinking too much." Allison told him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I know." Scott admitted. "Sorry for ruining this."

"No, it's okay." Allison replied, looping her arm through Scott's. "But, I wouldn't mind shutting them up." she chuckled. "So, just clear your head and think about something else."

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Anything." Allison answered, leaning into him. "Think about me. Naked." she whispered. She ran back to her seat and smiled.

Scott's eyes widened and he just looked at the pins. His heartbeat increased and his vision became red for a few seconds. He threw his ball down the lane and knocked down all the pins.

Allison cheered and smiled widely.

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asked, looking at her friend.

"I just gave him something to think about." Allison answered, taking Scott's hand as he sat down next to her.

Jackson just looked ahead at the lane.

* * *

The music of _Club Beacon _had slowed to a ballad and the dance floor was full of dancing couples, among them were Calla and Derek. The song they were dancing to was 'Love at First Sight' by Styx.

_Love at first sight  
So rare, and so exciting  
I only hope this love we found can last_

Calla smiled as she looked up into Derek's eyes and she moved her hands so they were now around his neck.

"I have to say Derek, I'm impressed." she said. "You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"What can I say, there's more to me than most people think." Derek replied, twirling Calla once around.

"Well, I like the man I'm seeing." Calla informed, "Makes me wish that we could just freeze time for a while." she laid her head on Derek's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I know the feeling." Derek agreed, rubbing her back.

Calla's eyes opened and she looked up at him, "Really?" she asked.

Derek nodded and reached to caresses her cheek.

_All that night  
We made love in the moonlight  
Eye to eye  
We were so unaware of the passion inside us  
Love at first sight  
I know that this can't be happening_

Calla leaned up as Derek moved to kiss her and when the two connected, both felt something unexplainable. Derek caressed Calla's jawbone as she laced her arms around his neck, lightly gripping his hair. The kiss intensified as they both tightened their grips on each other.

_Love at first sight  
So rare, and so exciting  
I only hope this love we found can last_

They pulled away from each other and their eyes locked with one another's, and their heartbeats seemed to synchronize. The two leaned in and kissed again as the song came to an end.

* * *

As the group date continued, Scott's game improved to the point where he scored six strikes in a row.

"I guess something just clicked." Scott guessed, sitting down.

"Maybe it's natural talent." Allison replied, smiling.

"I could use a little natural talent." Lydia said, looking at Scott. "Wanna help me out this time Scott?"

"Uh no, you're good." Scott rebuked. "Go for it."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia rolled her eyes and took her turn, bowling a perfect strike. She sat down next to Jackson, "I think I'm getting the hang of it." she giggled.

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison noted.

"Was it?" Lydia questioned, innocently.

Allison leaned in closer and whispered. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

"Trust me, I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit." Lydia whispered back.

* * *

As the date came to a close, Scott attempted to bury the hatchet between him and Jackson.

"Listen I know we both didn't want to be here, but we don't have to hate each other." Scott said.

Jackson sighed. "I don't hate you." he admitted. "I just don't believe you. You may have everyone else thinking that everything's fine and normal with you, but I know that it's not. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat in bowling?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Jackson replied. "It's either steroids or something weirder, and I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. But I'm guessing whatever your little secret is, you don't want her to find out." Jackson looked back at Allison and Lydia.

Scott glanced between Jackson and Allison, and did everything he could to control his emotions.

* * *

Derek pulled his Camaro up to a gas pump and shut the car off. Both him and Calla stepped out.

"I'm gonna grab something to drink to try and wipe the smell of alcohol from my breath." Calla said, reaching for her purse.

"Here." Derek cut in, handing her a couple twenty dollar bills. "Get whatever you want, and can you grab me a small coffee?"

Calla nodded. "Sure, what kind?" she asked, taking the money.

"Black, two sugars." Derek answered, opening the lid to his gas tank.

"Got it." Calla smiled and pecked Derek's lips before entering the gas station.

As she did, two SUVs pulled up around him. Gabriel and Chris stepped out of the red one while two other hunters stepped out of the white one.

Calla grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerated area and glanced through the other isles. She picked up a pack of gum and went to get Derek his coffee. As she turned to look out the window, she saw her father and uncle talking with Derek, and quickly turned back before she could be recognized.

She paid for her items and waited until the SUVs were gone before she walked back out to the car.

"What was that about?" she asked, handing Derek the coffee she got him.

"Nothing." Derek answered, walking to the driver's side of the car.

He swept the glass shards off his seat before Calla slid into the passenger seat. The engine started up and Derek pulled out of the parking lot, making his way to the Argent home.

* * *

The Camaro pulled up to the curb and Derek cut the engine. He met Calla on the curbside.

"I had a really great time." Calla said, smiling.

"So did I." Derek replied, taking Calla's hand.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for date number three." Calla took a step towards him. "Which, when will that be?"

Derek smiled and held Calla close to him. "I'll let ya know." he answered, leaning down to kiss her.

"You gonna give me a hint?" Calla asked, before kissing back.

Derek pulled away, "That would ruin the surprise." he answered.

"Fine, you win." Calla caved, capturing his lips for another kiss.

"I promise you, you'll like it." Derek promised, kissing her again.

Calla smiled and tightened her grip around Derek's neck, smiling. "Maybe we could continue this conversation in my room?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think your dad would appreciate that." Derek brought up, touching his forehead to hers.

Calla sighed. "Yeah, probably right about that." she agreed. "He's the kind of father who would wait up with a loaded shotgun."

This time Derek raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Calla chuckled. "Yeah, well he used to hunt, back in Tennessee." she elaborated. "That's just his personality."

"He's protective over his little girl." Derek concluded.

Calla nodded. "Yeah, sometimes a little too overprotective." she shook her head.

Derek smiled and kissed her once more. He rubbed her back and pulled her close, holding her tightly.

After a couple more kisses, Calla pulled away. "Goodnight Derek." she said, turning to walk to her front door.

"Night Calla." Derek replied, getting back into his car and driving off.

* * *

Scott dropped Allison off at home a few minutes later, and walked her to the front door.

"I have a confession to make." Allison said, stopping by the porch. "I'm not big on group dates." she took a step closer to Scott. "So next time, just the two of us."

"I could handle more of that." Scott agreed, leaning in to kiss Allison.

* * *

Allison pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "And I could handle more of that." she giggled. She turned and headed inside, giving Scott one last smile before closing the front door.

"Have a good time?" Calla asked as Allison walked into the kitchen. The senior was sitting on the bar, her legs crossed.

"Yeah, it was a blast." Allison answered. "Would've been better without Jackson and Lydia but…" she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed a glass of water.

"You'll get that special date, don't worry." Calla reassured, jumping off the bar.

"So, how was your date?" Allison asked as the two cousins walked up the stairs.

Calla couldn't help but smile. "It was wonderful." she answered, leaning against her bedroom door. "Makes me look forward to our next date."

Allison chuckled. "Night Cal."

"Night Ally." Calla replied.

Both girls retired to their rooms for the night, smiles on their faces.


	9. Pack Mentality

**Pack Mentality**

* * *

Brittney pulled her Honda to the shoulder of the road and cut the engine. She wore black sweatpants, a blue tank-top, a black jacket to match her pants, and white sneakers. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she slipped her headphones into her ears. She broke into a run down the forest path.

As Brittney ran through the woods, her eyes glowed a deep, midnight blue. The music blasting in her ears was "Decode" by Paramore.

* * *

Scott stormed up to Derek's house, anger radiating off him. "Derek! I know you're here!" he yelled. "I know what you did!"

"I didn't do anything." Derek's voice echoed.

"You killed him!" Scott accused, barging into Derek's house.

"He died." Derek rebuked, his voice coming from everywhere inside the house.

"Like your sister died?" Scott questioned.

"My sister was missing." Derek answered, still nowhere to be seen. "I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Scott muttered, looking around.

"I found her in pieces." Derek reminded, his voice booming. "She was used as bait to catch me."

Scott slowly walked up the stairs. "I think you killed them both." he said, looking around. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff."

Derek suddenly appeared behind Scott and tossed him down the stairs. Scott shifted into his werewolf state and growled, throwing Derek through the nearby wall.

Derek brushed himself off, tossing his leather jacket to the side. "That was cute." he muttered. He cracked his neck and slowly his features changed to those of a werewolf as well.

The only difference, his eyes were a sterling, bright blue.

* * *

As Brittney ran the trails, she heard two distinct growls, making her halt her run. She turned in the direction the growls were coming from and sprinted towards the source, coming across the Hale House in no time at all.

Brittney sniffed the air and sighed. "Guess the werewolf's out of the bag." she muttered, climbing up the front porch steps.

* * *

"This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott yelled. "You're the one who bit me."

"No, I'm not." Derek rebuked. "I'm not the one that bit you."

Scott took a few deep breaths. "There's another?" he questioned.

Brittney cleared her throat and stepped into the room. "It's called an Alpha." she informed. "It's the most dangerous of our kind." her eyes glowed a midnight blue. "This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of one us."

"Brit?" Scott questioned.

The teen girl smiled. "How else do you think I know the things I know?" she chuckled. "I'm a hereditary werewolf, like Derek." she motioned to the older werewolf in the room.

Scott regulated his breathing, trying to comprehend everything.

"An Alpha is the pack leader." Brittney explained. "You, me, and Derek, we're just Betas. The Alpha is a whole hell of a lot stronger than us."

"My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him." Derek informed. "But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because he's the one that bit you." Derek answered. "You're part of his pack.

"You're the one he wants." Brittney added, folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

After about ten minutes of silence, Brittney offered to drive Scott home. As the two teens walked out, Brittney stopped and turned to Derek.

"Listen, I'm only agreeing to help because Scott's one of my best friends." Brittney told Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"But, let me just make one thing clear here." Brittney added, her eyes glowing blue once more. "Despite what her family is, I also consider Calla a best friend. She has feelings for you, and I don't want to see her get hurt." she lowered her voice. "So, if you hurt her in any way, I'll kill you myself." she let out a low growl and walked off towards her car.

"What was that?" Scott asked her.

"Just a little warning." Brittney answered, putting on a smile. "So, how did the group date go?"

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, Brittney's a werewolf too. I wanted to sort of hide that part of her until just the right moment. Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to add in this small detail. Review plz and **no flames**!


	10. Magic Bullet

**Magic Bullet**

* * *

Calla stirred in her bed and suddenly awoke. She rolled over to check her alarm clock, which read 2:07 am.

She groaned. "Seriously?" she licked her lips and sat up, pushing the blankets off of her, and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

Calla quietly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a small glass from the cabinet. She filled it halfway up with water and leaned against the counter, sipping her drink slowly.

* * *

She heard voices coming from the dining room and peeked inside, seeing her father and uncle place assault rifles in two dark green duffle bags.

"Is she sure that it was the Alpha?" Gabriel asked.

"She didn't say." Chris answered. "But we should still check it out."

* * *

Calla turned her back and took a few steps, but both Hunters walked in before she could hide.

"Calla?" Gabriel questioned. "What are you doing up so early?"

The teenager bit her lip. "I got thirsty and came down to get a glass of water." she answered, turning to face her father. "I was just going back to bed."

Gabriel nodded and slung his duffle over his shoulder and walked his daughter to the staircase.

"So, where are you and uncle Chris going this early?" Calla asked.

"You're aunt Kate just texted, she had car trouble and needs us to come and get her." Gabriel answered.

"Is she okay?" Calla asked. "It's nothing serious is it?"

Gabriel shook his head. "No, just a flat tire." he kissed her forehead. "Go back to bed sweetheart."

Calla nodded and walked up the stairs and headed back to her bedroom. She set her water glass down on her nightstand and climbed under her light blue bedspread, laying on her back. Her eyes drifted closed and she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the old ironworks district, Chris pulled up his SUV in front of a green Kia. Chris and Gabriel stepped out of the car and approached their sister, Kate.

"Get in." Chris ordered.

"Not even "hello," "nice to see you"?" Kate questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"All I got at the moment is "please put the assault rifle away before someone notices." Gabriel replied.

Kate sighed. "That's the two big brothers I love." she rolled her eyes. "Guys, there were two of 'em."

"The Alpha?" Chris questioned.

"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me." Kate informed.

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other." Gabriel reminded. "He can't do that if he's dead."

"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." Kate replied, flipping her hair back.

Gabriel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How long will it take?"

Kate pondered that for a few seconds. "I'd give him 48 hours." she answered. "If that." she tossed her assault rifle in the backseat of her car and slid into the driver's seat.

The three Hunters made their way back home, unaware of the two werewolves who were still nearby.

Scott was confused as to what the three were talking about and shrugged it off, making his way back home.

On the opposite side of the street, Derek leaned against the building's wall, rolling up his shirt sleeve. A bullet wound, located in the crook of his elbow, was bleeding slowly and had a thin line of blue smoke radiating from it.

* * *

The next morning, Allison greeted her aunt with a squeal and a hug.

"I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a fricken runway model?" Kate gasped, looking over Allison. "Oh! I hate you."

"I haven't even showered yet." Allison admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Sweetie, you're a knockout." Kate complimented. "In fact, I hope you have the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention."

"I kind of have one." Allison told her, smiling.

"You kind of have one?" Kate repeated. "Well, you should kind of have a million."

Calla knocked on the door, wearing a blush pink floral dress and white flower wedges, with her hair braided to the side. "I heard squealing." she chuckled.

Kate's jaw hit the floor. "Calla." she gasped. "How is it you get cuter every time I see you?"

Calla shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"You look great honey, come here and give your favorite aunt a hug." Kate chuckled.

Calla wrapped her arms around her aunt and hugged her smiling. "I've missed you."

"Sweetie, I've missed you too." Kate replied, pulling away. She looked over her oldest niece. "I bet every guy does a triple take when you walk down the hall, sexy."

Calla chuckled and leaned against the bed. "I guess, I never pay attention."

"Calla's also the cheerleading captain." Allison cut in. "So she's like the most popular girl in school."

"Cheer captain, check you out." Kate giggled.

The senior shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I don't really care about the status."

"I bet the guys in senior class are lining up to ask you out." Kate predicted.

"High school guys, not my type." Calla replied. She looked down and saw a closed duffle on the bed, "Anyway, need some help unpacking?"

When she reached for the bag, Kate grabbed her wrist. "No, not that one." she cut in. "See? You and Allison turn out beautiful, and I end up with this kung fu death grip." she chuckled, releasing Calla's wrist. "Sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough."

"It's okay." Calla replied, rubbing her wrist.

"Hey, is everything okay with your car?" Allison asked as her aunt put some things in the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah. I just needed a jumpstart, that's all." Kate answered.

"A jumpstart?" Calla repeated. She shook her head. "Well, I have an early morning study session so I gotta go. See ya Ally."

"Bye Cal." Allison replied as her cousin left the room.

Calla climbed into her Mustang and drove away, tapping the steering wheel to the radio.

* * *

She met Brittney in the library to help her study for her English quiz.

"Morning Calla." Brittney greeted.

"Hey Brit." Calla replied, taking the seat next to Brittney.

The school day drew on like normal, and soon it was time for last period, which for some was Sports.

* * *

Brittney stood by Calla's locker as she put her homework in her satchel, going over her classes in her head to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"So Cal, about you and Derek." Brittney began.

Calla looked over at her. "What about him and me?" she asked. "We've only been on two dates."

"I just want you to be careful, that's all." Brittney answered, leaning against the lockers. "You're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Calla slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and shut her locker, sighing. "Don't worry about me Brit, I'm okay." she assured. "Derek's different than any other guy I've met, and I've never gotten too close to anyone like that, since I move all the time." she sighed.

"Just, don't move too fast." Brittney answered. "I don't think Derek is the commitment type and well-don't do anything you might regret later."

Calla nodded. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be fine." she reassured. "I'll be careful, promise."

Brittney returned her friends smile and the two made their way to the field for cheerleading practice.

Unbeknownst to them, Derek was in a corner down the hall, and heard their entire conversation. He remembered what Brittney had told him the night before, and he was starting to wonder exactly what it was about Calla that he was attracted to. He knew about her family, but she didn't seem to know about them or what they do, or even what he is. Derek peeked around the wall and watched as Calla walked away, his eyes glowing blue.

The bell above his head rang, which snapped him out of his haze. He shook it off and made his way to the parking lot, blood dripping from his arm.

* * *

Out in the parking lot, Stiles was waiting by his Jeep. Sports practice was over and he was waiting for Brittney, since her car was being serviced and she needed a ride home. The young werewolf ran up to him, smiling.

"Sorry, I forgot my Chemistry book in my locker." she apologized.

"It's okay." Stiles replied. "Let's blow this place."

Brittney nodded. "Thanks again Stiles, I'll pay ya back for gas and stuff." she said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Stiles chuckled. "I'm happy to help. That's what friends do, right?"

"Right." Brittney agreed, tucking hair behind her ear.

* * *

Just as Stiles was about to pull out of the parking lot, Derek stepped right in front of his car, and collapsed.

"Oh, my God." he gasped, slamming on the breaks.

"He doesn't look so good." Brittney noted, unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing out of the Jeep.

Stiles honked his horn and Scott rushed over once he saw Brittney kneeling next to Derek.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked, harshly.

"I was shot." Derek answered, taking deep breaths.

"He's not looking so good, dude." Brittney noted, looking at Scott.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked, slightly frantic.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet." Derek answered.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles questioned.

"No, you idiot." Derek scoffed.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott gasped.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asked.

"The woman who shot you." Scott answered.

Derek's eyes suddenly began to glow blue again, and his canines elongated into fangs.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott told him, looking around to see if anyone saw the partial shift.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek growled.

"Derek, get up!" Brittney ordered, lifting the older werewolf to his feet. She helped him into the backseat of Stiles' Jeep.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek told Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asked.

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." the older werewolf answered.

"Why should I help you?" Scott questioned.

"Because you need me." Derek told him, honestly.

Scott sighed. "Fine. I'll try." he agreed. "Get him out of here." he told Stiles.

"I hate you for this so much." Stiles grumbled, speeding out of the parking lot.

From the driver's seat of her Mustang, Calla saw everything, and wondered if Derek was alright or not. Her cell went off with a text alert. It was from her aunt, saying they needed extra car space for groceries and asked if she could swing by the store after school. Before the parking lot traffic moved, Calla replied to the text saying she was on her way.

* * *

Allison pulled up to the house a few seconds after Scott.

"How did you…you got here at the same time I did." Allison noted, stepping out of her car.

"Oh, yeah, I just took a shortcut." Scott stuttered. "Really short shortcut."

"What is going on with you today?" Allison asked, grabbing her book bag. "You're acting all kinds of bizarre."

"I'm just stressing about classes." Scott lied. "I'm not doing as good this year."

"Not doing as well. Allison corrected, chuckling. "Maybe we should start with English?" she unlocked the front door and stepped inside. "Don't worry! Nobody's gonna be home for hours." she assured, when Scott hesitated to follow her inside. "Come on."

* * *

Scott slowly stepped inside and followed Allison up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'm still unpacking." Allison informed.

"Uh, haven't you been here for, like, over a month?" Scott questioned, looking at the still full boxes around Allison's room.

"I'm taking my time." Allison admitted, smiling.

Scott nodded and shrugged off his backpack. "So, uh, I figure that we can start with, um, history." he stuttered.

Allison kissed him gently, at first, then it turned into a full-blown make out session. Scott ran his hands up and down Allison's back, his heart rate rising, causing him to start shifting. He gasped and hid his hand under the blanket.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Nothing." Scott answered, meeting her eyes. "I just, I don't wanna make you feel like you have to do something you don't wanna do." he admitted.

"I'm not doing anything I don't wanna do." Allison replied, chuckling. "Are you?"

"You're seriously asking me that question." Scott chuckled, leaning up to kiss her again.

His cell phone went off.

"Are you gonna answer that?" Allison asked.

"Um, uh, it's probably just Stiles." Scott replied. "It'll go to voice mail. Eventually." he ignored the first call, but the ringer sounded again, followed by a text alert.

Stiles asked if Scott had found the bullet, but he replied that he needed more time.

* * *

Calla stood in the meat section of the supermarket, while her aunt was browsing the selections. The teenager took out her phone and tapped on Derek's name in her contact list. She took a few steps back and stood in the canned goods isle, as the line rang.

"Come on Derek, please pick up." she begged, tapping her foot. No luck, she got his voicemail…again. "Hey Derek, me again. Just calling to check on ya, I'm starting to get a little worried. Please call me back or text me or something. Please. Bye." she hung up and sighed.

Calla looked back over her shoulder at Kate, who was still picking out meat for that night's dinner. She composed a text message to Derek, saying _'I don't know if that was you I saw at school earlier, but I'm a little worried. Please let me know your okay.'_

"What's up sweetie?" Kate asked, standing right behind her niece.

"Oh nothing." Calla lied, slipping her cell into her pocket. "You finally decide?"

"Yeah, now let's go find the rest of the crew." Kate chuckled.

Calla smiled and walked beside her aunt, but she was still worried about Derek.

* * *

"So what are you good at?" Scott asked Allison, curious to know more about the girl who makes him so nervous.

"I'm gonna show you if you promise not to laugh." Allison replied, standing up and walking out of her bedroom.

She led Scott to the garage, where more boxes were stacked off to the side.

"So I was nationally ranked as a kid, and my dad really wanted me to go on, but I don't know. I just didn't really like it." she admitted. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise." Scott replied, looking around the garage.

When he looked back at Allison, she was holding a bow inches from his face. "What the hell is that?" he asked, shocked.

"It's a compound bow, and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful." Allison answered, chuckling.

"So that's what you're good at." Scott breathed. "Archery."

"You said you wouldn't laugh." Allison reminded, putting her compound bow back in the box it was packed in.

"Trust me, I'm not laughing." Scott assured, his eyes moving to the large cabinet towards the back of the garage. He gravitated towards it.

"So I guess I should explain." Allison said, clearing her throat. "We're not some sort of separatist gun-nut family. My dad sells firearms to local law enforcement." she leaned against the open cabinet.

"Oh, that's good." Scott sighed in relief. "So, um Are you planning on joining the family business?"

"I don't know." Allison answered. "You tell me. Would I look hot with a gun?" she asked, putting Scott's hands on her hips.

"Hotter without." Scott answered, leaning down to kiss her.

"Yo guys! Get your asses out of the '50s and come help Calla and I with the groceries!" Kate called.

"Be right there!" Gabriel called back, as he and Chris walked into the garage.

Chris found Scott and Allison hiding behind the SUV. The two teenagers exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

The sun was set once everything was unloaded.

"Thanks Scott." Calla said, as the younger teenager shut her car's trunk.

"No prob Calla." Scott replied, chuckling nervously. He turned to Allison and cleared his throat. "So do you still wanna study?"

"I think she'll concentrate better on her own." Chris cut in.

"Guess I'll see you later then?" Scott questioned.

"At school." Chris added.

The couple was about to lean in for a hug, but Chris cleared his throat. "Eh, eh, you, on your bike, you inside." he ordered.

"Oh, come on, uncle Chris." Calla scoffed. "They were making out in the garage, not shooting amateur porn." she chuckled.

Kate put her hand on Scott's shoulder. "You, with the adorable brown eyes, drop your bike." she told him. "You're staying for dinner."


	11. Running out of time

**Running out of Time**

* * *

"Would you like something to drink besides water, Scott?" Victoria asked.

"Oh no, I'm good." Scott answered. "Thanks."

"Can we get you some beer?" Chris posed.

"N-no, thanks." Scott stuttered, gulping.

"Shot of Tequila?" Gabriel prided.

"Really?" Allison huffed, shooting her father and uncle a look.

"You don't drink, Scott?" Chris asked, not taking his eyes off the teenage boy.

"I'm not old enough to." Scott defended.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Victoria added, putting on a small smile.

"No, but it should." Scott stated.

"Good answer." Calla praised, giggling. She took a sip of her water. "Total lie, but well played." she chuckled.

"You may yet survive the night." Kate predicted, taking a bite of her steak.

"You ever smoke pot?" Gabriel asked.

Calla rolled her eyes at her father's question.

"Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative." Kate cut in, noticing the uncomfortable looks on her nieces' faces. "So, Scott, uh Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team."

Scott nodded in response, relieved that the subject had changed to something lighter.

"I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that, how do you play?" Kate asked.

"Um, well, you know hockey?" Scott questioned, taking another sip of water. " It's a lot like that, only, um, played on grass instead of ice."

Gabriel took a bite of his steak. "Hockey on grass is called Field Hockey." he stated.

Calla narrowed her eyes and smiled, looking over at her aunt. "So it's like field hockey, except the sticks have nets." she elaborated, winking at Scott, who sat across from her.

"And can you slap check like in hockey?" Kate asked, sipping her wine.

"Um yeah." Scott answered, half sure. "But it's only the, uh, the gloves and the sticks."

"Sounds violent." Kate noted, chuckling. "I like it."

Calla chuckled, sipping her water.

"Scott's amazing too." Allison added. "Dad and Gabriel came with me to the first game."

"He was great." Calla continued.

"He scored the last shot, the winning shot." Allison informed, a smile on her face.

"True, but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes." Chris reminded, making both teenage girls roll their eyes.

"His last shot ripped a hole through the goalie's net." Allison continued, reaching for her water glass. "It was incredible."

"Well, I think the goalie was probably playing with a defective stick, so." Chris mumbled.

Allison forcefully set her water glass on the table and leaned back in her chair. Calla rolled her eyes and tapped her nails next to her dinner plate.

Scott could hear Allison's heart rate increase and he reached for her hand under the table, squeezing it. "You know, on second thought, I think I'll take that shot of Tequila." he joked.

The table went silent and everyone's eyes went to him. Calla let out a small giggle.

"You were kidding, right?" Chris asked, in a serious tone.

Scott nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Calla was in the kitchen rinsing off the dinner plates, loading them into the dishwasher. Scott was pacing a foot or two behind her.

"Scott, you're gonna create a rut in the tile if you keep doing that." Calla told him, rolling her eyes.

Before Scott could reply, his cell phone went off. He left the kitchen area to answer.

* * *

Stiles had parked his Jeep on the side of the road near the preserve.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked, leaning back in the driver's seat.

Brittney eyed him from the passenger seat, while Derek was in the back, color draining from his face.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott answered on the other line.

"And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Stiles whined, rubbing his forehead.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"Like death." Stile answered.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic." Scott told him. "Dr. Deaton's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."

Stiles rolled his eyes and held the phone back for Derek to get. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." he sighed.

"Did you find it?" Derek asked, referring to the bullet.

* * *

Scott paced in the hallway. "How am I supposed to find one bullet?" he whispered. "They have a million. This house is like the fricken Wal-Mart of guns."

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right?" Derek told him on the other line.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Scott muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Derek took a deep breath. "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed." he informed. "So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." he hung up the phone.

Stiles put his Jeep in drive and made his way to the Animal Clinic. Brittney kept glancing back at Derek, who was staring down at his phone. He had three missed calls from Calla, two voicemails, and about seven text messages. He felt like he should call her back, or text her, but he didn't know exactly what to say.

* * *

Stiles parked behind the Animal Clinic and the two helped Derek inside. Brittney's cell buzzed in her back pocket and she pulled it out.

"Northern Blue Monkshood." She said aloud, turning to Derek. "What is that?"

Derek took another deep breath. "It's a rare form of Wolfsbane." he answered. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"'Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek answered.

Brittney and Stiles exchanged a worried look.

* * *

"Um, thanks for dinner, but I really should be going." Scott excused.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Kate halted. "You have to stay for dessert. I wanna know more about you. Sit down."

Scott obeyed and took his seat next to Allison.

"Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian." Victoria said.

"I told them how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison told Scott.

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?" Chris asked.

"Everyone was just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott answered.

"It'd have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Kate cut in.

"What do you think, Scott?" Victoria asked, raising an eyebrow.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious." he answered.

"Ever had to deal with a rabid dog?" Chris asked, meeting the teenager's eyes. "We grew up with a lot of dogs." he motioned to himself, Gabriel, and Kate. "Saw one get rabies from a bat once. It was transferred through the bite."

Scott's eyes widened a little and he gulped.

"You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad, but it's a lot more gradual." Gabriel added. "First stage is subtle changes in behavior. It's the second stage that people know, the furious phase."

"That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object." Kate followed, taking a sip of her wine.

"Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars?" Chris asked. "It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that?" he paused, gauging Scott's facial expressions. "It's a complete character reversal."

"A harmless animal, turned into a perfectly vicious killer." Gabriel continued. "And it all started with that one bite."

Calla took a gulp of her water and looked over at her father. "But it died, didn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Gabriel answered, bluntly.

"Because he wanted to put it out of its misery." Allison concluded.

"Because it was too dangerous." Chris rebuked. "Something that out of control is better off dead."

* * *

Calla and Kate were busy cleaning off the dining room table while Scott grabbed his things from Allison's room.

"Could that dinner have gone any more awkwardly?" Calla huffed, pouring some Cascade into the dishwasher. "I was about to stab someone with my steak knife."

Kate chuckled. "They're just being overprotective." she defended, wrapping her arms around her niece's shoulder. "They'll do the same thing when you have a guy over."

Calla laughed. "Um, yeah, so not gonna happen." she rebuked, starting the dishwasher.

"Come on, if there's someone you're seeing, you can tell me." Kate prided, smiling.

Calla rolled her eyes. "Well, there is this one guy I went out with a couple times." she admitted. "He's tall, handsome, a little mysterious."

Kate giggled. "Sounds like a winner."

"But, I don't think he's the family dinner type of guy." Calla sighed. "Anyway, it's complicated."

* * *

Kate looked over her shoulder towards the front door and went to stop Scott from leaving.

"Uh, I have to ask Scott something." she admitted, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

"Okay." Scott said, slightly confused.

"What'd you take from my bag?" Kate asked, bluntly.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"My bag. What'd you take from it?" Kate repeated. After a few seconds she added. "Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked, as him, Gabriel, and Calla joined them

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut." Kate answered. "And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open."

"He didn't take-" Allison began to say.

"Something was taken from my bag." Kate stated. "Now, look I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or, or if you're just stupid." she chuckled. "But answer the question. What did you take?"

"Nothing. I swear." Scott defended.

"You don't mind proving it, do you?" Kate questioned.

"Are you serious?" Calla asked her aunt.

"How about you show us what's in your pockets?" Kate prided, against arguments. "Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong."

"Uh, I'll prove you wrong." Allison cut in. "Uh, it wasn't Scott going through your bags. It was me."

"You?" Kate questioned.

Allison nodded. "Mm-hmm, me." she pulled out a condom from her pocket as her proof, making everyone gasp.

Calla licked her teeth and giggled. "Oh wow, I really am a bad influence on you." she chuckled, turning on her heels and walking up the stairs.

Allison followed her cousin without a word.

* * *

Scott rushed into the Animal Clinic, just in time to see Stiles holding a bone saw to Derek's wounded arm.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?!" Scott yelled.

Stiles sighed in relief. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares." he noted.

"Did you get the bullet?" Brittney asked.

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out the bullet, sliding it across the exam table to Derek. But, before the older werewolf could do anything, he fell backwards and collapsed, the bullet rolling off and falling through the floor drain.

"Derek?" Brittney questioned, kneeling down beside him. "Derek, come on, wake up."

"Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked, breathing rapidly.

"I don't know!" Scott answered, trying to get the bullet. "I can't reach it." he struggled to get the bullet, while Stiles was busy panicking in the background. Focusing his senses, Scott's nails shifted into claws and he was able to grab the bullet. "Oh! I got it! I got it!" he exclaimed.

Stiles clenched his hand into a fist. "Please don't kill me for this." he begged, punching Derek in the face. "Ugh! Ow! God!" he yelled.

Brittney and Scott helped Derek to his feet, and watched as he bit the cap off the bullet, dumping out the gunpowder and Wolfsbane. Derek took a lighter from his pocket and lit the powders, he took what remained and shoved it onto the bullet wound, causing himself immense pain.

He let out a growl as the wound on his arm healed, as if nothing ever happened.

"Are you okay?" Brittney asked, slightly hesitant.

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied, sarcastically.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health." Stiles noted.

Derek shot him a glare.

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Scott told him. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything"

"You're gonna trust them?" Derek asked the young werewolf. "You think they can help you?"

"Well, they're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott defended.

Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed.


	12. Nothing is as it seems

**Nothing is as it Seems**

* * *

Chris and Gabriel sat on the living room couch, while their sister paced in front of the fireplace.

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power." Kate explained. "But the one I shot was lean and fast."

"Well, that would be Derek Hale." Gabriel noted, taking a sip of his Whiskey,

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"Mostly." Gabriel answered.

"Well, how do we know it's just two of 'em?" Kate questioned, leaning against the fireplace.

"We don't yet." Chris reminded. "But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha."

"Take the pack leader, and then take the pack." Kate deducted, smiling.

"And we do it according to the code." Gabriel reminded.

"You boys and the code." Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes. She took a match stick from the holder by her feet.

"It's there for a reason, Kate." Chris told her.

"Of course." she replied, lighting the match and tossing it onto the wood, the fire roared to life. "I always play by the rules."

* * *

Calla leaned back in her desk chair, running her fingers through her hair. She wore pink flannel pants and a grey, long-sleeved Hollister t-shirt. Her History book was open, and a half-finished worksheet rested beside it. Her cell phone started buzzing next to her arm.

She checked the caller ID and sighed, "Hey stranger." she greeted.

"Sorry for not getting back to you earlier." Derek replied on the other line.

"It's okay." Calla told him. "I just thought I saw you at the high school earlier and I guess I was worried." she chuckled. "Are you okay?" she pushed herself away from her desk.

* * *

Outside the Argent house, Derek stood in the backyard, looking up at the second story window. Calla moved to stand in front of the window, her back turned to him.

"I'm fine, I was busy." he answered.

"Busy doing what?" Calla asked, leaning against the window.

"Planning our next date." he replied. "Turn around."

* * *

Calla raised an eyebrow and turned around, seeing Derek meeting her eyes from outside. "Wow, this is unexpected." she chuckled.

Derek smiled. "Now either you come down or I'm coming up."

Calla bit her lip. "Stay there." she hung up her phone and tossed it onto her bed.

* * *

Calla unlatched her window and lifted it up, letting the cool, night breeze blow into her room. She carefully slipped out and scaled the roof, getting as close to the edge as possible. Putting her gymnastics training to use, she flipped off the roof and landed perfectly on the ground, her face inches from Derek's.

"So, care to explain exactly what brings you here this late?" Calla asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I figured it would be better to explain to you in person than over the phone." Derek answered.

Calla nodded. "Okay, what's going on." she pressed.

Derek took her hand and caressed the top of it. "I was planning something for the two of us to do on our next date." he told her.

"And when is that?" Calla prided.

"All I'm gonna tell you is that's soon." Derek answered. "It's a surprise."

Calla chuckled. "I'm not a big fan of surprises." she admitted, taking a step closer to Derek. "But, I guess I can keep an open mind."

"That's all I'll ask for now." he replied. He closed the gap between the two of them and leaned down, capturing Calla's lips in a kiss.

Calla's eyes widened for a split second before closing, her body relaxing into Derek's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Derek's arms tightened around her lower back, as their kiss deepened. He opened his eyes for an instant, to take in the sight of the girl who's captured his heart.

Calla went in for another kiss, tightening her grip around Derek's neck. Her heart raced in her chest, something Derek picked up on.

He pulled away and caressed her cheek. She met his eyes, her hands still wrapped around his neck.

"You should get some sleep." Derek advised, not breaking away from Calla's eyes.

She nodded. "Yeah." she agreed. She leaned up and pecked his lips. "Goodnight Derek."

Derek kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Calla." he replied, stepping back.

* * *

Calla smiled and walked back towards her house, slipping in through the side door. She noticed her aunt's Kia parked near there and caught the sight of something glistening by the driver's side window. It was a piece of glass, from the window, like it had been smashed in by someone. She peeked inside and saw a single powder burn, like someone shot a gun point blank into the hood.

Calla bit her lip and shook her head, slipping into the house without anyone noticing.


	13. Midnight Hour Kill

**Midnight Hour Kill**

* * *

Brittney slipped out of her bedroom window, careful not to make a sound. She jumped from the windowsill and landed gracefully on the ground, breaking into a run down her block.

Derek and Scott stood by the light pole, waiting in the shadows. Brittney ran up to them, zipping up her grey hoodie.

"This lead better be solid." she grunted, shooting Derek a glare.

"It is, now come on." Derek ordered, taking off towards downtown.

Brittney and Scott exchanged a quick glance before following the older Beta.

* * *

Lydia pulled her car into a front parking space in front of the video store.

"Now, Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson stated.

"No." Lydia simply replied.

"It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." Jackson continued, getting agitated.

"No." Lydia repeated.

"Lydia, I swear to God you're gonna like it." Jackson pleaded.

The redheaded turned to him, her expression relaying the same answer.

"I am not watching _The Notebook _again!" Jackson practically yelled.

A few minutes later, Jackson entered the video store, searching for _The Notebook_. The store was practically empty. Jackson scanned the isles, searching for the movie, until he noticed someone laying on the floor. He carefully approached the person, only to come across the store clerk with his throat ripped open. In an instant of shock and terror, Jackson jumped back, knocking the ladder over in the process.

The store lights began to flicker, not that Lydia noticed anything as she was busy taking photos of herself on her phone. What snapped her out of her vanity session was a large, black creature jumping though the store window and bounding off towards the forest. Lydia let out a blood curdling scream before calling the police.

* * *

About ten to fifteen minutes later the Beacon County Sherriff's Department arrived on scene. Lydia and Jackson were being checked out by the EMTs from Beacon Hills Memorial.

Derek, Scott, and Brittney watched everything from the store roof.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asked the two young Betas.

"Uh, I get that he's killing people, but I don't get why." Scott answered, half sure about everything. "I mean, this isn't standard practice, right?"

Brittney nodded her head. "We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone." she answered, tucking some of her brown hair behind her ear. "At least, not the way I was raised. My Nana told me that we were predators, but…"

"We don't have to be killers." Derek finished. "My mother told me and my sisters the same thing."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked, looking between Derek and Brittney.

"That's what we're gonna find out." Derek answered, turning to leave.

Brittney placed her hand on Scott's shoulder, "C'mon man, let's go." she urged. "Remember, we have school in the morning."

"Being a werewolf on top of being a teenager really sucks." Scott groaned.

Brittney chuckled. "Preaching to the choir dude." she agreed.

* * *

The two teenage Betas climbed down from the rooftop, leaving the crime scene behind.

"You know, I have a life too." Scott reminded Derek as the three entered the charred remains of the Hale home.

"No, you don't." Derek rebuked, turning to face the two teenagers.

"Yes, I do! I have homework, and I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott defended.

Brittney rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Oh, here we go." she muttered.

"You have less than a week until the full moon." Derek reminded Scott. "You don't kill with him, he kills you."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" he questioned.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek informed.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school." Scott replied. "And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" he sighed. "Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different." Derek told him. "You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him."

Brittney sighed. "So if we help you, you can stop him?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and meeting Derek's glare.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers." Derek answered.

Brittney nodded. "Yeah, I know this." she reminded. "A pack makes the individual more powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asked, looking from Brittney to Derek.

"Because I'm gonna teach you." Derek answered. He walked down the stairs, so he was now directly in front of the two teenage Betas. "Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm?" he asked Scott.

"Yeah, I changed back." Scott answered.

"And when you were hit by his car, same thing, right?" Derek reminded. "What's the common denominator?"

Brittney closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh boy." she mumbled.

Derek took Scott's hand and crushed it, making the teenage boy double over in pain.

"What the hell-" he grunted.

"It'll heal." Derek told him, releasing his grip.

"Did that really need a demonstration?" Brittney asked, rolling her eyes.

"Pain, that's what keeps you human." Derek stated, walking up the stairs. "Now go home and get some rest."

Brittney helped Scott to his feet, turning her head to watch Derek leave. "Yes sir, Master Yoda." she sarcastically saluted.

* * *

The two teenagers exited the house and continued down the trail. Brittney stopped then chuckled. "I sounded like Stiles just now, didn't I?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah." he answered.

Brittney scoffed. "See, this is why I need more girlfriends, so I don't start using _Star Wars _references." she chuckled.

The two teenagers made their way back to their homes to try and get some rest before school the next day.


	14. B-Day Hooky

**Birthday Hooky **

* * *

Calla put all of her homework back into her satchel and slung it across her chest. She wore a simple white lace sundress with matching flower wedges. Her blonde hair hung loose over her shoulders, decorated with a pink headband. Instead of a black leather jacket, she wore a brown one instead.

The senior was all smiles as she entered the kitchen, grabbing a Vitamin Water from the fridge.

"There's the birthday girl." Gabriel greeted, hugging his only daughter.

"Morning Dad." Calla replied.

Gabriel held out a small, rectangular box, tied with a white ribbon. "I added the new charm." he informed.

Calla untied the gift and held up her silver charm bracelet. She located the eighteenth charm, which was an accurately crafted wolf head, made entirely of silver. "Dad, I love it." Calla gasped, smiling. "Will you help me put it on?"

Gabriel nodded and fastened the clasp of the bracelet. "There." he said. "God, I can't believe you're already eighteen." he sighed, looking over his daughter. "It seems like just yesterday I was holding you for the first time."

Calla rolled her eyes. "Okay, before things get too mushy, I'm gonna head off to school." she smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "Bye dad."

Gabriel regained his composure, "Calla, before you leave, one question." he halted his daughter. "I am gonna hear good things at this parent/teacher conference tonight, right?"

Calla nodded. "Of course." she answered. "And since I'm maintaining a great average, I don't have to attend with you tonight."

Gabriel nodded. "Happy Birthday Calla." he said, smiling.

Calla nodded and headed for the door.

"Hold it sweetie." Kate called, striding up to her eldest niece. "I wasn't gonna let you leave without first giving you your birthday present." she held out a large, square jewelry box. "This has actually been in our family for generations. And, since I hate all that sentimental jazz, I thought it would be better suited for you."

Calla opened the box and gaped. Inside was a rustic, bronze pendant with a coat on arms painted in shades of silver, blue, gold, and red. The chain was almost antique like and the pendant itself was well preserved. The symbol was of two sabers forming an 'X' over a wolf head pained in shades of black, with blazing red eyes. The sabers themselves were silver bladed with gold hilts. The French flag was the backdrop for the entire painting.

"Kate, it's beautiful." Calla gasped.

Kate smiled and placed the pendant over her niece's head, letting it settle around her neck. "It looks great on you." she stated, smiling. "A perfect present for my gorgeous, eighteen year old niece."

Calla hugged her aunt. "Thank you, I love it." she giggled.

"Now, hurry up and get to school." Kate hustled. "I'll make your's and Allison's favorite dinner for tonight. Go."

"Okay, bye." Calla smiled and headed out to her car, peeling out of the driveway, the Coat of Arms glistening in the California sun.

* * *

Calla opened up her locker and was shocked to see it decorated with pink and white streamers. There was a small card attached to the inside door of her locker, inside it was a Macy's $50 gift card.

"Lydia, of course." she sighed.

She glanced to the side and saw balloons poke out of Allison's locker and rolled her eyes.

"Is today your birthday?" Scott asked as he walked up to Allison.

"No, no. Uh, no." she stammered, trying to hide the balloons. "I mean, yes. Please don't tell anybody." she begged. She looked down the hall and saw Calla throwing away pink and white streamers. "I don't even know how Lydia found out."

"So you and Calla share a birthday?" Scott guessed.

Allison bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah." she whispered.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Scott asked, adjusting his backpack.

"I don't want people to know." Allison answered. "Because, Calla and I are exactly one year apart."

Scott looked a little confused.

Allison sighed. "I'm seventeen." she muttered.

"You're 17?" Scott repeated.

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison told him.

"Why? I mean, I totally get it." Scott replied. "Uh, you had to repeat a year because of all the moving around, right?"

Allison looked at him and smiled. She leaned up and gently pecked his lips.

"What was that for?" Scott asked, smiling.

"For, literally being the first person to ever make the correct assumption." Allison answered, smiling as well. "Everybody's always like, "What, did you get held back?" "Did you ride the short bus?" Uh, "Did you have a baby?""

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

Allison nodded. "Oh, yeah." she glanced back at her cousin, who was leaning against her locker talking with Brittney.

"What if we got out of here?" Scott asked, getting Allison's attention back. "Skip class?"

Allison raised an eyebrow. "You're asking someone who's never skipped one class to bail out the entire day, and I don't-"

"No, see, that's perfect. If you get caught, then they'll go easy on you." Scott pointed out.

"Well, what if you get caught?" Allison asked.

Scott tapped his fingers on his backpack straps, "Let's try not to think about that." he took her hand and led her out the front doors of the school.

* * *

"Huh, wonder what they're up to?" Brittney questioned, watching Scott and Allison speed-walk down the hall.

Calla shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea." she answered, shutting her locker door and picking up her duffle bag. "I'm gonna stick this in my gym locker."

Brittney nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna head to Chemistry. Later."

Calla smiled and made her way to the locker room. She slipped inside and set her duffle in her cheerleading locker. Her cell started buzzing in her purse, alerting her to a text message. The text from Derek said 'meet me out by the lacrosse field.'

* * *

Calla raised and eyebrow and slipped her phone back into her purse. She left out the back door, and saw Derek leaning against his Camaro, clad in dark jeans, a grey t-shirt, with his trademark leather jacket and combat boots.

"What are you doing here?" Calla asked, walking up to him.

Derek smiled and pulled her close to him, planting a kiss on her lips. He chuckled as he pulled away.

"I came to pick you up for our surprise date." he answered.

Calla chuckled. "Playing hooky, that's your big surprise?" she raised an eyebrow.

Derek shrugged. "You seem like the kinda girl who would pull a stunt like this."

Calla nodded. "True." she agreed.

Derek offered her his hand. "C'mon Cal, I promise you won't regret it." she told her.

Calla glanced back at the school before meeting Derek's eyes, and her lips curled into a smile. She placed her hand in his, and chuckled. "I'm all yours."

She slid into the passenger seat of his Camaro and buckled up, putting on her sunglasses.

"And, before I forget." Derek said, turning on his car. He leaned over and pecked Calla's lips. "Happy Birthday."

Calla looked over at him as he peeled out of the high school parking lot. She dug out her cell and texted her aunt. '_College guy I'm sorta-kinda dating just picked me up. Cover for me with school &amp; dad. I'll owe ya_'.

A few minutes later Kate replied, '_you got it sweetie. Have fun ;)_'.

Calla smiled and tucked her phone back in her purse. "Okay, just to be clear, can you bring me back by three?" she asked, looking over at Derek. "I do have a responsibility of cheer captain."

"Got it." Derek replied. "I'll have you back by practice." he glanced over at her and smiled. "But, until then, you're mine."

Calla smiled and leaned back in the seat, watching as Derek drove out towards the preserve.

* * *

"So, are you even gonna give me a hint as to what this birthday date entails?" Calla asked as Derek parked his car by a few trees.

Derek cut the engine and stepped out of the car, popping open the trunk. Calla unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her purse, and watched as Derek laid out a white blanket down on the grass a few feet in front of the car. He retuned and opened the passenger side door, helping Calla out.

The two walked to the open area and Calla gasped at the scenery. "Derek, where are we?" she asked.

"Lookout point." he answered. "You can see the entire town from here."

"It's beautiful." she sighed.

Behind them was the white blanket and takeout Chinese food.

"Derek, you really know how to spoil a girl on her birthday." Calla chuckled, sitting down next to him.

Derek reached behind him and pulled out two Champagne glasses and a bottle. "It's really nothing." he shrugged.

"I'm eighteen today." Calla told him.

"So, I took you to a club and you were perfectly fine with drinking." Derek reminded.

He poured the liquid into the two glasses and handed one to Calla. "Happy Birthday." he told her.

"Thank you." she replied, clinking her glass with his.

She readjusted her position so she was leaning more into Derek, her head resting on his shoulder. Derek's chin rested on the top of her head, and his arms wrapped around her stomach.

* * *

Allison parked her car a little ways off the preserve trail. She and Scott got out and started walking the trail.

Allison pulled out her phone and tapped the dark screen.

"You're still not okay with this, are you?" Scott questioned.

"I just feel like I need an alibi." Allison admitted.

Scott sighed. "Well, if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault." he said. "It was me who suggested this anyway."

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too." Allison told him.

"Oh, good!" Scott sighed. "'Cause if we get caught, I'm totally gonna blame you." he chuckled.

"Oh, really?" Allison scoffed, bust still smiled.

"Hell yeah! And they'd believe me." Scott chuckled. "You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her, like I'm gonna say no."

"So throw me under the bus, just like that?" Allison asked.

"Throw, push, shove." Scott elaborated, smiling.

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" Allison prided, slipping her hand into Scott's.

"I'd just yell for help." Scott answered.

"Well, what if I did this?" Allison leaned up and pecked his lips.

"I'd scream for help." Scott admitted.

"And if I did this?" Allison kissed him again, deeper and a few seconds longer.

Scott smiled. "I'd beg for mercy." he chuckled before kissing her again.

The two shared a laugh before continuing down the forest trails, fingers intertwined.

* * *

On Lookout Point…

Derek laid on his back, his arm around Calla's shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

"That's the last happy memory I have of my birthday." Calla sighed, sitting up. "The last happy memory I have of my family period." she sniffled.

"What happened?" Derek asked, sitting up and rubbing her shoulder.

Calla took a shuddering breath. "I don't know exactly." she answered. "It was a great day at the fair, we were happy. Mom and Dad tucked me in that night." she sniffled again. "The next morning she was gone. She just left, no explanation, no note, nothing."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. Derek pulled her into his chest and rubbed her upper back.

"I don't know what to say except that I'm sorry." Derek said, trying to calm her down.

Calla took a deep breath and exhaled, pulling away. "Sorry, I guess, I'm not completely over the fact that my mother basically abandoned me." she sighed and grabbed a napkin, wiping the tears away.

Derek shook his head and wiped a lash from Calla's cheek. "I'm sorry that she left you." he sympathized. "Her loss. She missed out on a great girl."

Calla chuckled. "Well aren't you a charmer." she giggled.

"Speaking of charm, I almost forgot to give you your birthday present." Derek reached into the knapsack and pulled out a black rectangular box.

Calla took it and carefully opened it. Inside was a black choker necklace with a small, silver Triskelion charm dangling from the center. Inside each of the individual spirals was a single gemstone, a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, and a diamond in the center.

"Oh my God, Derek." Calla gasped, running her finger over the gift. "It's beautiful."

"It belonged to my mother." Derek told her. "She gave it to Laura when she turned sixteen. Laura left it at the apartment we rented together in New York, when she left to come back here."

Calla set the box down. "If it belongs to your family, you should keep it." she replied. "I couldn't."

Derek took the choker from the box and held it in front of Calla's neck. "Yes you can." he rebuked. He clasped the necklace around her neck and draped her hair over her shoulder.

Calla reached up and caressed the charm and turned to face Derek. "Thank you Derek, for everything. For today, this beautiful necklace…"

Derek leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss, reaching up to cup her jaw. Calla reached up and cupped Derek's cheek, turning her head slightly to deepen the kiss. A gentle breeze blew by, making the leaves rustle.

As he kissed her, Derek felt his heart rate increase, but the urge to shift never hit. He caressed her jaw line, feeling her pulse jump. His hand moved to rest on the back of her head, her hair getting tangled in his fingers.

Calla caressed his cheek, inching forward. She moved her arm around his neck closing the distance between them. She fisted his jet black hair as their kiss deepened even more.

They pulled away, practically gasping for air. Derek was the first to open his eyes and he took in Calla in all of her beauty, and his protective instinct grew. Despite who she was and what her family did, it was clear she knew nothing of him or her family's secret.

Calla looked up and met Derek's eyes, and she knew she shouldn't be moving so fast. She made that mistake once and didn't want to repeat it again, but her fluttering heart was telling her that maybe Derek was worth that chance. Maybe things would be different in Beacon Hills to where she could be with Derek, and not have to worry about anything else.

Derek cleared his throat. "I should probably get you back to the school." he noted, standing up.

Calla nodded and grabbed her purse, slinging the strap over her shoulder. Derek helped her to her feet and cleaned up the picnic lunch, tossing it in the trunk of his car. Calla slid into the passenger seat and buckled up as Derek pulled away from Lookout Point.

* * *

"I had a really great time." Calla admitted, as she leaned against the hood of his car, waiting out the remaining minutes until cheer practice.

"So did I." Derek replied, looking down at her.

Calla leaned up off the hood and moved to stand in front of him. "Listen, my family is gonna be at the parent/teacher conferences tonight, so I'll be alone at my house." she informed. "Maybe you could stop by later and we can…" she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips, lacing her arms around his neck. "talk, or have a drink." she continued, giggling.

Derek smiled. "I'll think about it and give you a call." he replied, leaning down for another kiss.

The ringing bell sounded, breaking the golden silence of their moment.

"I gotta go." Calla sighed.

"I'll call ya." Derek promised, pecking her lips before getting back in his car and driving off.

Calla smiled as she entered the locker room and changed into black yoga pants and a dark blue tank top for cheerleading practice.


	15. Conference Night

**Conference Night**

Calla laid flat on her stomach, headphones in her ears, working on her AP Chemistry homework.

"Hey Calla." Chris said, entering his niece's room.

Calla looked over at her uncle and took out one headphone, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Why isn't Allison home yet?" Chris questioned.

"Oh, Scott told me he was taking her to get a burger or something after school, for hr birthday." Calla lied. "I said it was fine, and Allison should be home by the time you all get back from the Parent/Teacher conferences."

Chris nodded. "Okay, well we're heading out."

Calla waved and put her headphones back in her ears, returning to her homework.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Allison and Scott returned to her car.

"So being completely honest, this was kind of a perfect birthday." Allison admitted, smiling.

"Good." Scott sighed. "I'd know if you were lying anyway."

Allison giggled. "Oh, really?"

"You have a tell." Scott told her. "You touch your eyebrow right here." he caressed the edge of her eyebrow, running his fingers down her cheek.

Allison smiled and turned her face into his hand, before reaching up and intertwining their fingers. "Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now." she challenged, kissing Scott's hand. "I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so I could spend the rest of the day with you." she blinked and held Scott's gaze.

"The rest of the day?" Scott repeated, smiling.

"Well, the rest of the night." Allison added, retuning the smile.

Scott gasped. "Oh, God. The parent/teacher conferences, I'm supposed to be there." he realized. "Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything." he groaned.

"Well, they're going on now." Allison reminded, looking at her dashboard clock. "Right now."

* * *

There was a knock on the Argent's front door and Calla opened it, wearing a little black dress.

"Glad you decided to come over." she greeted as Derek walked in, clad in dark colors.

"Well, you shouldn't be alone on your birthday." Derek defended.

Calla giggled. "So, do you prefer Bourbon, Scotch, or Whiskey?" she asked, leading him into the kitchen.

"Scotch." Derek answered.

Calla pulled out two small glasses and the bottle of Scotch, pouring an ounce in each glass. She handed one to Derek and smiled. They raised their glasses and clinked them together, downing the ounce in one gulp. Calla rinsed out the glasses and placed them in the dishwasher.

"What are you planning?" Derek asked.

Calla chuckled, pouring some detergent in the dishwasher. She turned it on and smiled. "C'mon Derek, you and I both know, you didn't come over for just a drink." she stated, running her fingers up his shoulders, before lacing them around his neck. She captured his lips in a teasing kiss, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You don't know what you're doing." Derek whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

Calla nodded. "I know exactly what I'm doing." she rebuked, kissing him again.

Derek's arms latched around her back, pressing her body against his. In response, her arms tightened around his neck. Both of them knew what was coming next.

Calla was the first to break away and catch her breath. She looked up and met Derek's eyes and took his hand, caressing the top with her thumb.

* * *

"Calla's an exceptional student." Diane Evans told Gabriel. "For starting off the year in a brand new setting, she adapted extremely well." The two sat opposite each other in Diane's classroom, which also doubled as the Senior AP English classroom.

Gabriel smiled. "She's always done that, adapted well, despite all the moving around." he admitted.

Diane nodded. "Calla's grades are the highest out of all the seniors this year, and her AP classes push her GPA above a 5.0." she added. "On top of her grades, she stands out as a real leader. She was voted Cheer Captain and I must say, the title suites her. From what I've seen, she's a true leader, with great judgment."

* * *

The only light illuminating Calla's room was her desk lamp. Clothes covered the floor surrounding her bed. The only sounds heard was the sound of her and Derek's rapid breathing.

Derek trailed kisses down Calla's neck, hearing her rapid heartbeat increase with every touch. Her hands roamed his back, caressing his shoulder blades. His muscles rippled under her touch.

Calla shifted her weight and rolled over so she was now on top of Derek, their noses brushing against each other's. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms as she trailed kisses down his cheek, jaw, and neck. Through half-closed lids, his eyes began to glow blue, in response to his own increasing heart rate.

* * *

Diane sighed. "I've seen how she interacts with the younger classmen, taking on a mentor role." she continued.

Gabriel smiled, "Yeah, I think she got that from her mother." he muttered.

"Speaking of, is she sick or was somehow unable to make it tonight?" Diane questioned.

"Oh, uh, Rose, my wife, she uh…" Gabriel stammered, twisting his wedding ring. "she left when Calla was ten." he informed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Diane apologized. "Anyways, now speaking from a standpoint of having a teenage daughter, I would prepare for some acts of rebellion as repercussions from all the moving around."

Gabriel nodded. "I've already been there with her." he informed. "But, I think Calla's starting to grow out of that phase in her life." he sighed.

Diane nodded in agreement. "Well, to sum everything up, Calla's an exceptional student and I'm glad she's adjusting well to Beacon Hills." she reiterated. "She keeps up grades like these, she's sure to be the Valedictorian of this year's senior class."

Gabriel stood up and shook Diane's hand. "Thank you for all the great things you've said about her."

Diane smiled. "Oh, and before I forget, I would like to add that's she's very responsible." she added, releasing Gabriel's hand. "Her aunt had taken her out for her birthday today, but she still came back for cheerleading practice and got her missed assignments."

"Kate took her out of school?" Gabriel questioned.

Diane nodded. "Yes, the principal received a call from Kate, saying she took Calla out for her birthday, as per their traditions." she answered.

Gabriel chuckled. "Yeah, Kate takes the role of 'cool aunt' a little to literally." he muttered.

"Good night Mr. Argent." Diane said. "You've raised a wonderful, responsible daughter, as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, and goodnight to you as well." Gabriel replied, exiting the classroom.

* * *

Derek looked down at Calla as she slept next to him, her head resting on his chest. He gently rubbed her arm, taking in her sweet scent. Sure, he had, had girlfriends before, but there was something different about her than the others. He knew he shouldn't be with her, seeing as who their families were. He knew she would find out about Beacon Hills' secrets, find out what he was, and who she was born to be. But, as he tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear and watched as she stirred awake, all he could think about was protecting her from the harsh reality that was Beacon Hills.

Calla's eyes fluttered open and a smile crossed her lips as she saw Derek looking down at her. "You stayed." she murmured, rolling onto her side, keeping the covers around her naked body. "To be honest I expected to wake up alone."

Derek chuckled, "Honestly, normally I would've, but…" he pecked her lips. "I couldn't bring myself to leave."

Calla leaned up and kissed him again, moving her hand to cup his cheek. It may have been gentler than their previous kisses, but the passion was still there.

"Derek, what exactly are we?" Calla asked, pulling away and meeting his eyes. "Is this going to be a one-time thing? Or, is it something more?"

Derek caressed her cheek. "Well, I don't know about you but," he touched his forehead to hers. "I think this is something more."

Calla sighed and met his gaze. "Me too." she agreed. She leaned forward and kissed him once more.

When she pulled away, she curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and tapped his chest. "I know you told me that nothing is as it seems in this town, but…" she took a deep breath and exhaled. "everything feels right when I'm with you."

Derek kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean." he replied.

Calla shifted her weight to get in a more comfortable position. "I know you probably should go before my family comes home, but, can you stay a little while longer?" she asked, turning her head up to look at him.

Derek leaned down and pecked her lips. "Of course." he wrapped his arm around her and pulled the blankets up for both of them. He watched as Calla drifted off to sleep, hearing her breathing soften. When she was finally asleep, he softly whispered, "I'll always be around to protect you." he gently kissed the top of her head. "No matter what."


	16. Family History

**Family History**

* * *

Its been a week since the Parent/Teacher conferences at Beacon Hills High School and killing of the supposed Mountain Lion responsible for the animal attacks plaguing the county.

Calla sat at small table in the public county library, a few books spread out in front of her open laptop. The sky was dark, illuminated by the millions of stars. The senior groaned and laid her forehead on her arms, exhaling heavily.

"Rough material?" questioned an older male voice, making the teenager jump.

Calla rolled her eyes and gave Derek a small glare. "No." she answered. "It's my AP History report."

Derek sat a small cup of coffee in front of Calla, giving her a small smile. Calla looked at the coffee then to her boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "You by any chance wouldn't be stalking me, would you?" she asked, semi-sarcastically.

Derek shrugged his shoulders "Hey, if you don't want the coffee-"

Calla grabbed the cup before he could, "No, I appreciate it." she cut in. "Just, you always show up when I need someone or something." she chuckled.

Derek leaned over and planted a kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "I was driving by and saw you and thought, maybe you could use some company." he defended. "How can I help?"

Calla smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, sighing. "I don't know, build a time machine and go back to 18th century France?" she suggested, looking up at him. "That's the only way I can ever even hope to get this paper finished."

"Why 18th century France?" Derek asked, now curious.

"Because that's when this came into the family." Calla answered, taking off the Coat of Arms pendent she's worn since her birthday. "My AP History report has to be on topic about my family history and Mr. Westover suggested that I use the Coat of Arms as my topic."

Derek examined the pendent closely, tracing the design with his thumb. "You got this for your birthday, right?" he asked.

Calla nodded, taking the pendent back. "Yeah, my aunt Kate gave it to me." she reminded, slipping it back over her head, letting it rest on her chest. "I actually like it, it goes with everything." she chuckled. "So far I just have a little bit of information about how my family actually obtained the crest." she informed, pulling up her word document on her laptop.

Derek moved in closer and scanned through the paragraph, which was about six sentences and took up about a third of the page. "Looks good so far." he complimented.

Calla rolled her eyes and clicked the save icon before closing out the document. "I need something more than good, if I want my GPA to stay the same. If I tank this paper, it could seriously hurt my average." she ran her fingers through her blonde hair and shut her laptop.

Derek wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her shoulders. "Okay, as your boyfriend, I feel it's my job to say, you've been working too hard and it's time for me to drive you home."

He put Calla's laptop back in it's case and zipped it closed. He closed all the open books and set them off to the side and pulled Calla to her feet, draping her jacket over her shoulders.

"You're not giving me a choice are you." Calla noted, slipping her arms into her jacket sleeves.

"No." Derek confirmed, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Now grab your stuff and let's go."

"Yes sir, boyfriend." Calla chuckled, slinging her laptop case and satchel over her shoulder and walking with Derek out of the library.

* * *

The couple climbed into Derek's Camaro and he pulled out of the library parking lot and made his way to the Argent house.

"Thanks for showing up when you did, I was about to text Allison to come pick me up." Calla informed, resting her elbow on the door and twirling a few strands of hair around her finger. "But, it probably would've been my dad in the end."

"Family's still mad about you two playing hooky last week?" Derek guessed.

Calla nodded in reply. "They probably blame me for being a bad influence on Allison." she said. "I've always been the rebellious one, and well, Ally's taking notes." Calla chuckled. "But, hey, we're teenagers, and it's about time she loosen up a bit."

Derek chuckled this time. "She and Scott still seeing each other?" he asked.

"When they can." Calla answered, looking over at Derek. "Chris has basically condemned Allison to her room except for school and 'family time'." she scoffed. "As for me, my dad told me what Mrs. Evans said at the conference and explained that it would be good for me to try and get Valedictorian, saying I should start thinking about my future." she rolled her eyes and looked out the window into the night. "He's only letting me out of the house for school-related stuff." she sighed. "Kate says I could have my sentence reduced if I come clean about who I played hooky with."

"Are you gonna tell them?" Derek asked, stopping the car at the last stop sign before reaching the house.

Calla chuckled. "Not a chance." she answered, turning to face Derek. "And I'll tell you why."

"Because I was arrested for the recent killings?" Derek guessed.

Calla smiled. "No, but a good guess." she chuckled. Calla readjusted her position so she was fully facing Derek, leaning her back against the window. "I know they're keeping something from me, so in return, I'm keeping something from them. Seems fair, at least to me."

Derek pulled up to the curb at the end of the block, cutting the engine. The two got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk.

"Thanks for the ride home." Calla said, intertwining her hands with Derek's.

Derek released one of Calla's hands to reach up and cup her cheek. "I'll always be there when you need me." he told her, caressing her cheek. "Always."

Calla swallowed the lump rising in her throat. She took a deep breath and exhaled, looking up and meeting Derek's eyes. "I trust you." she admitted, her heart fluttering in her chest.

Derek knew she was telling the truth, and so was he, but neither knew exactly why they meant every word they said to each other. He leaned down and captured her lips, pulling her close and holding her tight. Calla reacted by lacing her arms around his neck, kissing back with equal passion. They pulled away and gazed into each other's eyes, catching their breath.

"I'd better get home." Calla said, taking a step back. "Thanks again Derek. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Calla." Derek replied, kissing her forehead. "I'll see ya."

Calla smiled and nodded, making her way to her house. Derek slid back into his car and drove in the opposite direction, knowing he was treading into dangerous waters, falling for an Argent. He'd been burned once, and he knew that the same thing could happen again. At the same time, she was different, and didn't know anything about what Beacon Hills really was, nor did she know who her family was.

Everything about Calla attracted him to her, her sparkling hazel eyes, shining blonde hair, her overall scent was enough to increase his heart rate. Just being with her was enough, he almost felt normal when with her. The thought of her finding out the truth scared him, and Derek Hale was seldom scared of anything. It wasn't just the danger of knowing the truth, but the danger of loosing her completely. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel to try and calm himself. The promise he made to Calla about protecting her replayed in his mind, and he was gonna stick to it, because she was worth the risk.

* * *

The next morning…

Calla double checked that all her homework was in her satchel before buckling it closed. She zipped up her laptop case and sighed, reaching up to caress the Coat of Arms dangling from her neck. She was dressed in light colored jeans, a white artsy top with a grey sweater and black wedges. Her blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail, draped over her right shoulder.

Kate knocked on her oldest niece's bedroom door. "Morning kiddo." she greeted, casually.

"Morning." Calla replied, slinging her satchel across her chest and the strap of her laptop case over her shoulder. "I was gonna get to school early to talk to Mr. Westover about my AP History paper."

"Still having trouble with it?" Kate asked, leaning against the wall.

Calla nodded. "I only have like one paragraph written, and the paper's due at the end of the week." she groaned.

Kate bit her lip, "You're doing it over the family crest, right?" she questioned. "The Coat of Arms I gave you?"

The senior nodded in reply.

"I think I have something that might help you." Kate informed. "Follow me."

Calla grabbed her purse and sunglasses, shutting her door behind her and following her aunt to the guest room she was staying in.

Kate handed Calla four old, leather-bound journals. "Believe it or not, these are the actual journals of our ancestor who originally received that crest." she informed. "It all revolves around an old French legend, La Bête du Gévaudan."

"So our ancestor was the one who killed this beast?" Calla asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was only a legend."

Kate shrugged her shoulders. "Well sometimes legends, bear into the truth." she informed. "Those could really prove useful for your research." she smiled, wrapping her arms around Calla's shoulders, leading her out of the room. "Now, I gave the same legend to Allison, she's focusing on the legend itself. You can use the legend as the back story to Crest's history." the two girls stood by the front door. "So, for research purposes, focus on the last two journals for your paper."

Calla nodded and smiled. "Thanks aunt Kate." she replied, holding the journals against her chest. "I appreciate it."

Kate smiled back. "Keep the journals, they're yours now." she informed, hugging her niece. "Now, get your cute little ass to school."

"See ya." Calla waved and walked to her car, setting her school stuff in the backseat of her Mustang. She slipped on her sunglasses and adjusted her mirrors before pulling out of the driveway and headed off to school.

* * *

"What journals did you give her?" Gabriel asked his sister, standing behind her.

"The ones that were written by Jean Chastel Argent, the ancestor who earned the family crest." Kate answered, smiling.

"Kate, we talked about this-" Gabriel started to say.

Kate shut the door and walked into the kitchen, Gabriel following her. "No Gabe, you talked." she corrected. "I'm just doing what you should've done two years ago. Calla's eighteen now, she should know everything and be done with her training." she added, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"She wasn't ready to take on the responsibility that comes with the Argent name, nor the family crest." Gabriel defended. "She's just starting to turn her life around, acting like the adult she should be. And as her father, it's my job to teach her everything, not yours."

"Gabriel, with the Alpha running loose out there, we need all hands on deck if we're gonna kill it, as well as Derek and the unknown Betas. Calla needs to know, she needs to be ready." Kate reminded. "She's brilliant for her age."

"No." Gabriel stated. "I will tell her when the time is right. You just need to stay out of it, understand?" he glared down at his younger sister.

Kate nodded. "Fine, whatever you say big brother." she replied, walking off.

Gabriel sighed, "What am I gonna do?" he asked, under his breath.

* * *

Calla stood by Mr. Westover's desk as he looked over the journals. "They seem authentic enough, so I guess they could be used as reference material." he informed. "But don't spend all your energy focusing on the legend."

"Of course." Calla replied, taking the journals back from her teacher. "Thank you Mr. Westover."

"I'll see you fifth period Miss Argent." Mr. Westover called as the senior left his classroom.

Calla placed her books and binders in her locker, neatly organizing them by class period. Brittney ran up to her.

"Morning Cal." she greeted, wearing a blush pink dress with black flats.

"Hey Brit." Calla replied, slipping the old journals into her satchel so she could read them later. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." Brittney answered. "Things have been a bit quiet since the mountain lion was killed in the school parking lot."

"Yeah I heard about that." Calla remembered, rolling her eyes.

Brittney sighed, "Well I've gotta get to History class, see ya." she patted her best friend's shoulder and walked off.

Calla waved back and grabbed her AP Chemistry binder and book, shutting her locker and making her way to the science lab.

* * *

The bell for lunch rang and everyone flooded to the cafeteria. Calla walked out to the front of the school and sat against the wall, pulling out a blank notebook and one of the journals. She flipped to a blank page and jotted down page numbers for journal references to use in her paper.

"New research material?" Derek asked, sitting down next to Calla.

The senior nodded. "Yeah, these journals were written by my ancestor, Jean Chastel Argent." she answered. "He was the one who was responsible for our family receiving the Coat of Arms." a smile crossed her lips as she carefully turned the page of the journal.

"Sounds like you're enjoying reading them." Derek noted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Are they of any help for your paper?"

Calla nodded. "Yeah, see the whole reason my family even has the crest is because Jean hunted down and killed a creature that had been using province of Gévaudan as its own personal hunting ground." she informed. "It ties in to the, The Beast of Gévaudan legend."

"Isn't that just some old wives tale or something?" Derek questioned.

Calla shrugged. "I'm starting to wonder if there's some truth to it." she admitted. "I mean, these journals seem pretty legit." she flipped the page, which was a detailed drawing of a wolf-like creature with red eyes. "Who knows, maybe the beast did exist and my ancestor killed it, thus saving France and earning the Coat of Arms."

Derek nodded, "Anything's possible." he agreed. "Some legends are more real than people think."

Calla looked up at him, "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a guess." Derek lied, not wanting to expose everything.

The senior girl raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Whatever baby." she replied, closing the journal she was reading and slipping it back into her satchel. She read over her outline and jotted down a couple of notes in the margins, pertaining to her family journals.

"I can tell ya, that's one thing I don't miss about high school." Derek noted, pulling Calla closer to him.

"I just assumed you paid some nerd to do your homework." Calla informed, not looking up from her notebook. "Since you were the basketball star and seemingly one of the popular guys."

"How'd you figure that?" Derek asked, looking down at her.

Calla looked up and met his eyes, "I looked at old yearbooks in the library during study hall last week." she answered, smiling. "Best basketball player your sophomore year. Captain your junior and senior years. Your older sister Laura was cheer captain her junior and senior years, as well as Homecoming and Prom Queens."

Derek smiled and pecked her lips. "You did do your research." he chuckled.

Calla returned the smile and pecked his lips. She leaned in and kissed him deeper, cupping the side of his face and caressing his cheek. Derek cupped her jaw line and caressed it as he deepened the kiss, hearing her heart flutter against her ribs. The protective instinct kicked in, but he remained in complete control.

Calla pulled away and let out a breath. "I should probably go. I know it's free period but the bell's about to ring." she slipped her notebook into her satchel.

Derek nodded and stood up, offering his hand to Calla. Using his werewolf strength he pulled her to her feet and held her against him, looking down into her hazel eyes. "I'll call you later." he told her, capturing her lips in another kiss.

"I'll be waiting." she replied, kissing back.

Calla's heart fluttered in her chest as she kissed Derek, and in the back of her mind she wished time would just stop so she could just be with him. But, she knew that her main priority should be school, so she pulled away.

"Gotta go." she regretfully noted, caressing his cheek. "But, when you call, I'll answer. And, I am willing to sneak out if necessary." she smiled and pecked his lips. "Bye."

Derek watched her walk back into the school just as the bell rang. He walked back to his car and slid into the driver's seat, putting the car in drive and peeling out of the parking lot.

* * *

That night, Calla was hard at work typing up her history paper. She had almost five pages typed up, when her cell suddenly buzzed, alerting her to a text message.

"_Meet me at the High School so we can talk. -Derek"_


	17. Night School

**Night School**

* * *

Allison paced back and forth at the edge of the driveway, checking her phone constantly. When it rang, she answered it.

"Lydia says we're coming to get you." Jackson said on the other line.

"Please don't, ok?" Allison begged. "I'm sure he's on his way. He's only," she checked the time on her cell. "26 minutes late."

"You hear that?" Lydia scoffed. "First it's 'he's only 26 minutes late.' A month later it's 'he only hits me when he's drunk.' Slippery slope, Allison. Slippery slope."

"We're picking you up." Jackson stated.

"No." Allison ordered.

"Too late." Jackson replied, pulling his Porsche up to the curb of the Argent house. "Lydia gets what Lydia wants."

Allison rolled her eyes. Her cell beeped in her hand.

Lydia leaned across Jackson, looking up at her best friend. "Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he's half a freaking hour late?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Allison answered.

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked out the passenger window, "Hey Allison." she said. "Why is your cousin scaling the roof?"

Allison raised an eyebrow and looked back towards the house, seeing Calla gracefully make her way across the roof. She backflipped over the side and landed, perfectly, by the trash bins.

"I'll be right back." Allison told her friends, walking up to her cousin.

* * *

Calla, clad in a jean mini skirt, red tank top with a black scarf and black leather jacket, black ankle boots and her draped over her shoulder, took the tarp off her Mustang and smiled to herself.

"Cal, what the hell are you doing?" Allison asked, standing opposite her cousin.

"I should be asking you the same question." Calla replied, crossing her arms.

"I asked you first." Allison reminded.

"Don't care, I'm older." Calla rebuked.

Allison sighed. She looked down at her feet before meeting her cousin's eyes. "I was waiting for Scott." she admitted. "We're lab partners and have this test coming up-"

Calla held up her hand in protest, "I get it." she informed. "Now as for me, I'm heading out to meet-"

"Derek." Allison finished.

Calla nodded.

"If you start the car and drive off, they'll hear it." Allison noted.

"Oh ye cousin of little faith." Calla chuckled, adjusting the emergency break back to it's usual position. "Now, help me push." she ordered.

Allison rolled her eyes but helped push her cousin's car out of the driveway, stopping at the street.

"Where are you going dressed like that this time of night?" Lydia asked Calla.

Calla pulled out her phone and showed Lydia the text from Derek. "Answer your question?" she replied, slipping her phone into her jacket pocket. "Now if you underclassmen excuse me, I have a date."

"You're heading to the school?" Allison questioned.

Calla nodded, jumping over the car door and buckling her seatbelt. "Why?"

Allison showed her cousin the text she got earlier, _'SCOTT: MEET ME AT SCHOOL - URGENT'_.

"Get in Ally." Calla said, putting her keys in the ignition. She looked over her shoulder at Jackson and Lydia. "You guys can come along if you want to, I don't really care." she smiled and started the car, driving off towards the high school.

* * *

Calla parked her Mustang in a front space by the curb, cutting the engine.

"Okay this feels all kinds of weird." Allison noted, unbuckling and stepping out of the car.

Calla nodded in agreement and did the same. She looked around and saw Derek's Camaro not far from her and walked up to it.

"Cal?" Allison asked, joining her cousin.

"It's Derek's car." Calla answered, touching the hood. "It's cool, like it's been sitting here a while."

"Something doesn't add up." Allison noted.

Jackson parked his Porsche next to the Mustang and stepped out, joining the two girls.

"Who's car is this?" he asked.

"Derek's." Calla answered, looking at the school. "I'm gonna go in and try and find him." she pulled her jacket tightly around her and walked through the open door, slowly making her way down the halls.

* * *

"Derek?" she called, looking around. "Are you there?" she turned down another hallway and carefully walked up the stairs.

She leaned against one of the classroom doors and tapped on Derek's name in her contact list. The line rang a few times then went dead. Calla hung up and sighed, "Where are you?" she asked, slipping her phone back into her pocket.

As Calla continued to walk the second floor halls, she was unaware of a tall, hulking figure following her. Its vision was hazed in red as it stalked her.

"Derek, where are you?" Calla asked, crossing her arms. "If this turns out to be some sick joke, I swear I'll kill ya."

A sound startled her and she spun around, backing up, unaware of the stairs behind her. Her heart started racing as fear settled in.

"C'mon Derek, this really isn't funny." she stated, gulping. "Derek?"

Calla heard someone approach her and spun in that direction and was met with a pair of blazing red eyes staring down at her. In a split second, the shadowed figured backhanded her, sending her tumbling down two flights of stairs and skidding into the wall, bashing the back of her head against it.

* * *

"Oh my God, Calla!" Lydia screamed, running up to her. "Cal?"

"Okay, ow that hurt." Calla groaned, struggling to sit up. She winced when she moved her left ankle, "I think I sprained my ankle."

"What happened?" Lydia asked, helping Calla lean against the wall. "You're bleeding."

Calla nodded, rubbing the back of her throbbing head. When she pulled her hand away, blood was on her palm. "Not just my forehead, but the back of my head too." she took a deep breath then covered her mouth, "Oh no."

She slid over to the trash can, lifted herself up and vomited. Lydia held her hair back, trying to help.

"You okay?" Jackson asked, standing by the water fountain.

"Not really." Calla answered, catching her breath. "On top of a sprained ankle, I have a concussion." she informed, using Lydia to support herself.

"Okay, here, suck on this it might help." Lydia said, handing Calla a peppermint. "As for your ankle, we can use your scarf to wrap it." the redhead snapped her fingers and held out her hand.

Calla took off her scarf and handed it to Lydia. "Thanks." she replied, slowly sliding down the wall.

Lydia carefully took off Calla's left boot and wrapped her ankle. Calla winced at the pain and tried to keep her breathing steady. Her eyelids dropped as she struggled to stay awake.

"Stay awake Calla." Lydia reminded.

"I know." Calla replied, taking deep, slow breaths.

"Why does she have to stay awake?" Jackson asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"Because if I fall asleep, I could slip into a coma." Calla answered. "And I could possibly die."

"We need to get her to a hospital." Lydia noted, setting the boot in Calla's satchel bag. "That's the best course of action."

"Not without Allison." Calla added, using the wall for support.

"Fine, we'll find Allison then take Calla to a hospital." Jackson said.

* * *

The three walked down the hall nearing the lobby, with Lydia helping support Calla. When they reached the lobby, Allison was there, along with Scott, Stiles, and Brittney.

"What are they doing here?" Scott asked.

"Calla drove me and Jackson and Lydia followed." Allison answered.

"Yeah, and we need to get out of here." Lydia reminded.

Brittney looped Calla's other arm around her shoulder. "What happened to you Cal?" she asked.

"I-tripped down the stairs and hit the wall." she answered, blinking back white spots in her vision. "I sprained my ankle and have a minor concussion."

"She needs to get-" Lydia started to say, then a banging from the ceiling cut her off.

* * *

The Alpha crashed down, scaring the group of teenagers into frantically running into the next available room; the cafeteria.

"Help me get this in front of the door!" Scott yelled. Him and Jackson moved a tin tub in front of the locked cafeteria doors.

"What the hell was that?" Calla asked, completely out of breath, leaning against a table for support.

"Scott, what was that?" Allison questioned, in a semi-demanding tone.

"What came out of the ceiling?" Lydia whimpered, standing next to Calla.

"The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott ordered, ignoring the questions thrown at him.

Lydia and Allison moved the stacked chairs, adding to the already barricaded door. Brittney helped keep Calla steady, as she herself was trying to stay in complete control.

"Hello!" Stiles yelled, getting everyone's attention. Once the rest of the group faced him, he continued. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" he motioned to the cafeteria wall lined with windows.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here." Allison pleaded, gripping onto Scott's arm. "And I would like to know why."

Scott walked away and faced the back of the cafeteria, trying to come up with an explanation for the night's events.

Stiles sighed. "Somebody killed the janitor." he informed.

"What?" Calla asked, looking in his direction.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles repeated.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked, her voice cracking.

"Who killed him?" Jackson questioned.

"No, no, no, no, this was supposed to be over." Lydia whimpered. "The mountain lion killed-"

"No, don't you get it?" Jackson cut in. "There wasn't a mountain lion."

"Who was it?" Allison asked. "What does he want? What's happening?" she took a breath. "Scott!"

"I-I don't know!" Scott stammered. "If we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us?" Lydia repeated. "He's gonna kill us."

"Who is it?" Calla asked, running her fingers through her hair. A thin line of sweat coated her forehead and he hazel eyes looked almost a dull green.

"It's Derek." Scott answered, without a second thought. "It's Derek Hale."

Calla looked in Scott's direction, hurt in her eyes. She heard him, but she didn't believe him. She knew Derek wasn't that kind of guy.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson questioned.

"Are you sure?" Calla asked. "You sure it wasn't just someone who was the same height or build or-"

"I saw him!" Scott assured.

"The mountain lion-" Lydia began.

"No, Derek killed them." Scott rebuked.

"All of them?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott answered, not looking back at them.

"The bus driver?" Allison muttered.

"And the guy in the video store it's been Derek the whole time." Scott finished, starting to panic. "He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too."

Calla bit her lip, "I don't believe this." she muttered, taking deep breaths. "I don't." she leaned against the table, racking her brain for some kind of answer. But, her swollen ankle and throbbing headache kept her from coming up with anything.

Jackson turned to Stiles. "Call the cops." he ordered.

"No." Stiles replied, standing his ground.

"Wh-what do you mean 'No'?" Jackson scoffed.

"I mean no." Stiles replied. "You wanna hear it in Spanish? No." he rolled his eyes. "Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department." Jackson reminded, raising his voice. "Call him!"

"I'm calling." Lydia volunteered, pulling out her cell. "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to-but…" she looked down at her phone. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Brittney questioned.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break-in to the high school." Lydia replied. "She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison suggested.

"No, they won't trace a cell." Stiles informed. "Then they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

Allison ran her fingers through her hair. "What is this?" she mumbled to herself. "Why does Derek wanna kill us?" she asked aloud. "Why is he killing anyone?"

"Maybe someone should ask Calla." Jackson stated.

Calla glared at him. "Why me?" she snapped.

"Because you're the one dating him." Jackson reminded. "And by how you're dressed, maybe more-"

"Bite me jackass." Calla growled. "If I wasn't seeing white spots in my vision, I would so kick your ass right now."

"Calm down Cal, breathe." Brittney advised, steadying her swaying friend.

The senior held up her hand, "Besides, my honest opinion, I don't believe Derek's the killer."

"Of course you would defend the guy you're sleeping with." Lydia mumbled.

"I'm not afraid to knock you down a peg or two either princess." Calla snapped, glaring at Lydia.

"Knock it off!" Brittney yelled, looking at Lydia and Jackson. "You guys, Calla's not in the best condition." she looked at Stiles. "She needs to go to the hospital."

"Well we're trapped, we're not going anywhere." Allison reminded. "Why is he doing this to us?" she whimpered.

Everyone looked in Scott's direction. "Why's everyone looking at me?" he asked.

"Is he the one that called the police?" Allison asked him. "Tipping off the cops?"

"I don't know!" Scott yelled.

Stiles pushed him back and the two stood a foot away from the rest of the group. "Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done." he whispered.

"I didn't know what to say." Scott defended. "I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right?" he thought. "Except if he's not…Oh, God, I totally just bit her head off."

"And she'll totally get over it." Stiles assured. "Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?"

"But we are alive." Scott reminded. "It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something."

"So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?" Stiles questioned.

"No!" Scott answered. "Derek said it wants revenge."

"Against who?" Stiles asked.

"Allison's family?" Scott suggested.

"Maybe that's what the text was about." Stiles guessed. "Allison and Calla both got one, supposedly from you and Derek. Maybe it was a trap, just for them."

The two boys quickly glanced at the aforementioned Argents, who were both looking down at their feet.

"Okay, assheads new plan." Jackson voted. "Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right." Scott agreed. "Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him."

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles stated.

Fed up with waiting, Jackson stormed up to Scott and Stiles. "All right, give me the phone." he tried taking Stiles' cell, only to get punched by him.

"Jackson!" Allison exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Are you okay?"

The punch did some damage, giving Jackson a bloody nose. Brittney chuckled and smiled at Stiles, nodding her head in approval.

Stiles caved a dug out his phone, dialing his dad's number. "Dad, hey, it's me…and it's your voicemail." he sighed. "Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." a banging on the door scared everyone, and they slowly backed as far away from the barricade as they could. "We're at the school, okay? Dad, we're at the school."

The Alpha continued to bang against the door, snarling.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles informed everyone.

"Which only goes up." Brittney reminded.

"Up is better than here." Stiles noted.

* * *

When the barricade started to give, everyone bolted out the back door and rushed up the stairs. Adrenaline was flooding through everyone as they ran through the second floor hallways, ending up in the Chemistry room.

"Oh God, that was a bad idea." Calla rasped, rushing to the trash can in the far corner of the room, vomiting.

Brittney stood beside her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back, soothing her. "It's gonna be alright Cal." she reassured. She took Calla's hand and squeezed it tightly, taking deep breaths. The veins in Brittney's arm pulsed under the skin as she slowly siphoned off a bit of Calla's pain. She only lasted a few seconds before loosening her grip and fighting the dizziness.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asked.

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone's lap." Jackson answered.

"Calla also drove her Mustang." Allison added. "It easily sits five."

"She's in no shape to drive." Brittney reminded. "We need to get her to a hospital."

Calla leaned against Mr. Harris' desk, fighting the overwhelming dizziness she felt.

"There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles noted.

Scott ran to the fire escape door. "This leads to the roof, we can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles pointed out.

"The janitor has a key." Scott remembered.

"You mean his body has it." Stiles reminded.

Scott sighed. "I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood." he informed in a hushed whisper.

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea." Stiles stated. "What else you got?"

"I'm getting the key." Scott said, louder so everyone else could hear.

"Are you serious?" Allison asked in a whisper.

"Well, it's the best plan." Scott told everyone. "Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed." Allison said, sternly.

Scott grabbed a flimsy pointer used by the teacher. Everyone rolled their eyes and shrugged it off.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott defended.

Calla sighed. "There's gotta be something else." she suggested.

"There is." Lydia agreed, motioning to the chemicals in the cabinet. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting Molotov cocktail." when everyone looked at her, she froze. "What? I read it somewhere."

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles sighed.

Jackson rolled his eyes and broke the glass. Lydia grabbed the necessary chemicals for the cocktail and began mixing them with careful precision.

"Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." she asked, as she gently shook the beaker.

He handed her the bottle and she poured the acid and mixed it together, plugging the beaker with a stopper and handing it to Scott.

Before the teen wolf could leave, Allison stopped him, her eyes watering. "No, this is insane, you can't do this. You cannot go out there." she cried. "You could die, don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next." Scott cut in. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, stop." Allison halted, grabbing his arm. "Do you remember, when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell." she reminded. "So do you." tears started falling from her eyes. "You're a horrible liar and you've been lying all night. Just…just please-please don't go." Allison begged. "Please don't leave us. Please."

Scott took a deep breath and exhaled, not meeting his girlfriend's eyes. He turned to Stiles, "Lock it behind me."

Before he left, Allison pulled him in for a kiss, holding him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go. Scott pulled away and slipped out of the room and Stiles locked the door behind his friend.

* * *

"I hope that cocktail works." Calla said, leaning against the table, looking worse by the minute.

"It has to." Brittney sighed. "It's all we got." she exchanged a worried look with Stiles before focusing her attention on her ill-looking friend.

Calla pinched the bridge of her nose to alleviate some of the pain, but nothing was working. Her ankle was throbbing, her head was pounding, and she was constantly blinking back white spots in her vision, all while fighting the urge to pass out. She kept her breathing nice and steady.

Brittney walked over and stood next to Stiles.

"Brit, she ain't lookin to good." he whispered.

"Trust me, I know." Brittney replied. "Her heart rate's less than normal, and I can still smell fresh blood. Stiles, I don't know what to do."

Stiles wrapped an arm around Brittney's shoulder, comforting her. "We'll get outta this, somehow." he assured. "We always do."

* * *

Minutes went by in total silence as they waited for Scott to return. Suddenly, a low echoing howl rung throughout the school. Jackson's body froze, Brittney collapsed to the floor, fighting the urge to shift, and Calla covered her ears, wincing. Stiles knelt down next to Brittney, and saw that her eyes were glowing midnight blue and that her claws were coming out.

"Stiles, I can't-" she rasped, trying to stop her fangs from elongating.

Stiles rubbed her back, soothing her. Brittney took deep breaths in, focusing on stopping the shift. Her claws and fangs receded and her eyes changed back to their normal brown.

Calla winced in pain and her vision was suddenly hazed in a dull white. In the seconds that followed, everything around her swayed and she passed out, hitting her forehead on the edge of Harris' desk and landing with a thud on the floor.

"Calla!" Allison screamed, kneeling next to her cousin. "C'mon Cal, wake up." she shook her limp body.

Brittney was on the other side and felt a pulse, albeit a weak one. She lifted up one eyelid and saw Calla's eye glow silver for an instant before returning back to hazel.

"I think the stress of fighting the pain was too much and she fainted." Brittney informed, moving some hair from Calla's face. "We have to get her out of here."

"How?" Allison asked.

"I don't know, we just have to." Brittney answered, snapping.

Allison sighed. "Scott should be back by now."

* * *

Out in the hallway, Scott, now in werewolf form, stalked towards the door. He put the key in about unlocked the door but heard Allison's voice and he froze. He blinked and broke the key off in the lock.

* * *

Inside the classroom, Allison heard the snap and ran to try and open the door, but couldn't.

"Listen." Lydia shushed.

The sounds of sirens made Lydia, Jackson, and Allison bolt to the window and saw police vehicles pull up to the school, followed by two ambulances.

"Thank God." Brittney sighed.

* * *

Calla laid in a gurney, being evaluated by an EMT. Allison stood at her cousin's side, holding her hand.

"What should I tell Uncle Gabriel?" she asked, tucking some hair behind Calla's ear.

Calla took a deep breath before pulling off the oxygen mask. "Tell him that I left a book in my locker I needed and you came with me. Then we heard something and I tripped down the stairs, hitting my head and blacking out." she answered, coughing. Calla handed her car keys to Allison. "Meet me at the hospital."

Allison nodded. "Okay." she planted a kiss on her cousin's forehead before watching her being lifted into the back of the ambulance. She wiped a stray tear as the ambulance drove away from the school.


	18. For the best

**For the Best**

* * *

A nurse with mahogany brown hair pulled into a low ponytail stood by the front desk, stacking files when two EMTs rushed past her with a stretcher. She saw out of the corner of her eyes a teenager girl with blonde hair and fair skin wearing an oxygen mask was on that stretcher. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. Her eyes flashed red for a brief second before she was handed the patient file.

"Calla." she gasped, fighting back the tears.

She closed the file and focused her hearing, trying to get more information. "Eighteen year old female, Caucasian, ankle and head injury, need an MRI for further details."

"Rose." Mellissa said, snapping the other nurse from her concentration. "You okay?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, just going over this file the EMTs handed me." she replied, reading over the file.

Mellissa glanced at the file and nodded. "I know her." she sighed. "If you want, I can take this one."

Rose smiled at her colleague and handed her the file. "Thank you, it's been a long day."

"Go home and get some rest." Mellissa advised, smiling. "You deserve it."

With a nod, Rose walked to the lounge area to gather her things, but her thoughts were not on going home after working a double shift. Her thoughts were on Calla, and wanting to know if she was okay.

* * *

As she approached the hospital room Calla was admitted to, she stopped when she saw someone at her bedside. Rose assumed it would be Gabriel, but was shocked to see that it was Derek Hale. A smile crossed her lips as she backed away, giving the two some privacy.

* * *

The EKG machine was beeping steadily, signifying Calla's normal heartbeat. Her chest rose and fell at a steady pace, and she no longer needed an oxygen mask. A butterfly bandage was on her forehead, covering a shallow gash and her ankle was wrapped and elevated. Derek held Calla's hand in his own and squeezed it, sitting by her bed just watching her.

"I'm sorry." he apologized in a low voice, using his free hand to move a few strands of hair from her face. "I should've protected you."

Calla moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She looked around in confusion. "Oh, where the hell am I?" she groaned. She turned to her left and saw Derek looking back at her, and a smile crossed her lips. "Derek."

"Welcome back, babe." he greeted, gently kissing her lips. "I was worried."

"How did-" she began to say, but Derek shushed her by kissing her again.

He moved to sit on the bed. "I have my ways." he replied, helping her sit up. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Calla blinked and rubbed her forehead, wincing. "Actually, I can't remember much." she admitted. "I remember being at the school, then…that's when some things get a little fuzzy."

"That could also be the morphine." Derek added.

Calla sighed, "Not that I'm ungrateful, but you really shouldn't be here." she told him.

"Is it because your dad doesn't know we're seeing each other/" Derek questioned.

"No." Calla rebuked. "It's because Scott blamed all the recent killings on you." she sighed. "A few things stick out like me being trapped in the school with Allison, Scott, Stiles, Brittney, Lydia, and Jackson." she looked away from Derek. "Someone else was in there with us, trying to kill us and…"

"Scott said it was me." Derek finished.

Calla met his eyes and nodded. "But, I don't believe that." she informed. "You're not that kind of guy."

"There's so much more to this than anyone realizes." Derek muttered.

"I don't know about that but," Calla reached out and took Derek's hands. "I think you should lay low, at least until the cops find a better looking suspect."

Derek looked down at her and knew she was right, he just couldn't bring himself to be away from her, especially at that present moment. He interlaced their fingers and squeezed her hand tightly, feeling some of her residual pain flow through his veins.

Calla sighed. "Believe me Derek, I want you to be here." she admitted, tears welling in her eyes. "But, I think it's for the best that you lay low for a while. And if I don't know where you are, then I won't have to lie to the Sheriff if he asks."

"I understand." Derek replied, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. He moved one of his hands and clicked the button to increase the morphine flow. "I won't be as far as you might think. I'll stay close so I can watch over you, to make sure nothing like this happens to you again."

Calla felt the effects of the morphine kick in and her eyes slowly drifted close. "Stay, for just a little longer." she begged, sighing.

Derek captured her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss, caressing the top of her hand. Calla moved her hand up his arm and stopped when it reached his cheek. She caressed it, before wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Derek pulled away and shifted his weight so he was on the right side of the bed, near the window.

Calla adjusted herself and laid her head on Derek's chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. She took a couple of deep breaths, feeling herself relaxing and drifting. She moved her head and looked up into his eyes, smiling.

Derek leaned down and kissed her once more, not wanting to leave her side. When he pulled away, Calla's eyes closed and she drifted back to sleep, her breathing nice and steady. He stayed a few minutes longer, just watching her sleep. He carefully slid out of the bed and tucked some of Calla's hair behind her ear.

"I'll be watching over you, always." he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead. He spun on his heels and jumped out the window, darting off into the night.

* * *

Rose leaned against the wall just outside of the room, smiling. She looked up at the ceiling and chuckled, "Well, whaddya know. It actually came true." she giggled, walking towards the hospital exit.

* * *

Alan Deaton was waiting in his car when Rose slid into the passenger seat.

"I expected you to be off work a half hour ago." he admitted.

Rose sighed. "Sorry, but Calla was brought in and I wanted to make sure she was okay before I left." she informed.

"Calla's gonna be fine." Alan reassured. "She's a strong woman, just like her mother." he looked over at Rose.

"Yeah, but she also gets it from her father." Rose reminded. "She's more like Gabriel than me, which, given his family, is a good thing."

Alan started his car and pulled away from the hospital. "Are you ever going to contact them?" he asked.

"Considering what's happening around here lately, I should just keep doing what I've been doing for the past eight years." Rose answered. "As much as hurts me not being with them, it's for the best."

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Pieces Coming Together

**The Pieces Coming Together**

* * *

Calla stood in the warehouse where her family's weapons were stores, wearing dark jeans, a camo-print tank top, black boots, plastic protective glasses and noise cancelling headphones, holding a Standard G17, firing off rounds until the clip was empty.

Kate stood a few feet back, a smile on her face as she watched her eldest niece slowly come into the light of Argent family business. She clapped as Calla finished firing off the rounds.

"That's my girl." Kate chuckled, wrapping her arm around Calla's shoulders. "Feeling stronger?"

Calla nodded and removed the headphones and glasses. "Actually yeah." she answered, walking up to her target. Her eyes widened as she noticed she hit the bull's-eye every time. "Wow."

"You still got it." Kate noted, taking off the target and throwing it in the trash bin. "Now, you can carry that around and be able to protect yourself."

Calla nodded and set the gun aside. "I still don't believe it was Derek in the school that night." she admitted, sighing. She sat on the metal desk next to a set of AK47s.

"What makes you so sure sweetie?" Kate asked, sitting next to Calla.

The senior took a shuddering breath and wiped her eyes. "Because he would never do that to me." she took a deep breath and exhaled. "He'd never hurt me."

Kate rubbed her niece's back, draping her hair over her shoulder. "Calla honey, I want you to know you can always tell me anything." she soothed.

"Remember when I texted you on birthday saying to cover for me?" Calla asked.

Kate nodded in reply. "Yes, your boyfriend in collage picked you up." she answered.

"That's not entirely true." Calla admitted. "Derek was the one who picked me up. I spent all day with him." she took another deep breath and exhaled. "That night, when I was home alone, I invited him over and we…"

Kate nodded in understanding. "So, you were seeing Derek." she concluded, rubbing Calla's back.

"Yes." Calla confirmed. "I was dating him and, I believe he isn't the kind of person who's capable of killing anyone, especially his own sister."

"Sweetie, sometimes things aren't always as they seem." Kate informed.

Calla nodded, jumping off the desk. "Yeah, Derek told me the same thing." she replied, grabbing her things. "And I'm starting to understand that, but, I still believe someone else is responsible for these killings."

Calla walked out of the warehouse and slid into her Mustang, making her way towards home.

* * *

She pulled into the driveway and cut the engine to her car. Without a word she jogged up the stairs and shut her bedroom door. Calla threw open her closet doors and pulled out her cheerleading uniform. She slipped into the skirt and slid on her white long-sleeved under-armor shirt followed by her top. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon and applied her game night makeup; red eyeshadow with a glitter overcoat and red lipstick.

"You can do this." she told her reflection.

Her mind was still reeling from what happened at the school a few days ago and her heart was aching because she had no idea where Derek was or if he was okay. She tapped on his name in her contacts list and sent him a small message. _'Call me.'_

* * *

As she came down the stairs, she almost ran into Scott.

"Oh sorry Cal, I didn't see you." Scott apologized.

"It's okay." Calla replied. "You need a ride to the game?"

Scott nodded. "Thanks, that'd be great." he answered.

Calla smiled. "Cool, let me just grab a water then we'll go." she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry-kiwi Vitamin Water and slid it into the side pocket of her BHHS cheer duffle.

Scott slid into the passenger seat of Calla's Mustang as she started the car. Calla slipped on her sunglasses and pulled out of the driveway. The only sound was the low volume of the radio playing Cyndi Lauper's 'Time After Time'. Once the Mustang pulled into the parking lot, Scott and Calla went their separate ways.

* * *

When the sun set, the field lights came on and the Quarter finals were about to begin. Brittney and Scott were standing by the bleachers, talking with Stiles and Derek on the other line.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles answered on the other line.

"Is there something on the back of it?" Derek asked, yanking the phone away from Stiles. "There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something."

"No, the thing's flat." Scott answered. "And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing."

"And where are you?" Brittney asked, the questioned directed at Stiles. "You're supposed to be here. You're first line." she reminded, folding her arms over her chest. "You're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know." Stiles replied, despair in his voice. "Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him- tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay?"

Brittney sighed. "Sure." she agreed, smiling.

"All right, thanks." Stiles hung up and Scott did the same.

"I hope he's gonna be okay." Brittney sighed.

Scott put his hand on Brittney's shoulder. "He'll be fine. It's Stiles." he reassured.

"That's why I'm worried." Brittney admitted, walking away and joining the other cheerleaders on the sidelines, putting on her game face.

* * *

The whistle blew and the Lacrosse boys huddled up. A hoot and holler later, they took their positions on the field. The crowd jumped to their feet and the cheerleaders waved their pom-poms cheering at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was a bit of a time jump as well as a short chapter, but I just wanna get things in motion leading up to the finale. Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter and are excited about more. Review plz^^


	20. The Truth Will Set You Free

**The Truth Will Set You Free**

* * *

Calla stood behind the bleachers. The field was empty and everyone had gone home. Calla looked around, pulling her red windbreaker tighter around her body.

"Calla." Derek said, standing a foot behind her.

The senior spun around and met his eyes, and she instantly relaxed. "Derek?" she questioned.

He walked up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms locked around her back and his chin rested on the top of her head. Calla wrapped her arms around his neck a few seconds later and buried her face in his shoulder, taking shaky breaths.

"I've missed you." she muttered, through stifled tears.

Derek sighed and kissed the top of her head. "I know." he replied, tilting her face to meet his.

He leaned down and placed his lips over hers, holding the side of her face in his hand, caressing her cheek as he slipped his tongue past her teeth. Calla tightened her grip around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, running her fingers through his jet black hair. She tilted her face into his hand, deepening the kiss as her tongue danced with Derek's.

They gasped for breath as they pulled away, their breath visible in the cool night air. Their eyes met and time almost stopped.

"Where have you been the past few days?" Calla asked, now wanting answers.

Derek sighed. "I wish I could tell you but I can't." he answered. "It's complicated."

Calla looked at her feet before meeting Derek's eyes. "I've been worried and not hearing from you made me think something terrible happened-"

Derek cut her off by kissing her. He cupped both sides of her face and met her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I had to stay away." he apologized. "Trust me, staying away from you is the hardest thing I've ever done."

Calla threw her arms around his neck, laying her cheek against his shoulder. "I just wanted to know if you were okay." she admitted, tightening her grip.

Derek rubbed the back of her head, running her ponytail through his fingers. "I'm here now. I had to see you." he kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

When he opened his eyes he saw Peter standing at the edge of the woods, watching them. Derek flashed his blue eyes, showing his protectiveness over Calla, letting Peter know that she meant something to him. Seeing this, Peter gave a slight nod.

Derek pulled away and met her eyes, "You should go. Before your family starts to worry." he told her.

Calla nodded. "Thanks for letting me know you were okay." she smiled and caressed his cheek. "Text me or call, kay?"

Derek nodded and kissed her again, rubbing the back of her neck. Calla smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. She was the first to pull away and met Derek's eyes with a smile.

"Goodnight Derek." she said, giving him a quick peck before walking towards her Mustang.

* * *

Peter waited until he heard the car leave the parking lot before walking up to his nephew.

"She's very pretty, I can see why you were attracted to her." he noted.

"Calla doesn't know anything." Derek informed. "So there's no reason to go after her."

Peter just shrugged. "We'll see." he said, before walking into the woods.

Derek followed his uncle a few seconds later.

* * *

That Calla tossed and turned in her sleep. The cool night breeze blew into her bedroom through the open window. Derek stood at the side of the bed, watching Calla roll over on her back with her arms above her head. He reached down and tucked hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her lips, lightly.

In reaction, Calla rolled over on her side and her fingers brushed against his hand. Derek knelt down by the bed and gently squeezed her hand, capturing her lips in another soft kiss. Calla leaned up off her pillow and kissed back, squeezing Derek's hand.

"Derek." she whispered, her eyes still closed. Her other hand reached up and touched his face, caressing the side of it. "Don't ever leave me."

Derek squeezed her hand and cupped the left side of her face. "Never." he whispered back, before lightly pecking her lips. "I'll never leave you." he gently laid her back down, kissing her lightly once more. In one swift motion, he was out of the room and by the woods edge.

Calla stirred awake and sat up. "Derek?" she muttered, looking around her room.

She noticed her curtain flutter and she slid out of bed and walked over to the window. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that reached to her knees, once of Derek's that he left over from their night together. Calla looked out her window at the quiet street, before letting out a sigh and shutting her window.

* * *

She grabbed the empty glass from her nightstand and quietly jogged down the stairs and entered the kitchen. Just as she opened the fridge, she heard the sound of the garage door leading into the house open and she quickly ducked behind the counter, just as Chris, Kate, and Gabriel entered the house.

"C'mon Gabe, you know as well as I do that if she would've known the truth sooner, she never would've gotten involved with him." Kate said, halting her older brother.

"There's no way to tell if that's true or not." Gabriel replied.

"She was supposed to start training at sixteen." Kate reminded. "By now, she should've been done with everything. We need all the help we can get if we want to-"

"Kate, that's enough." Gabriel whispered, sharply. "How I raise my daughter is my business, not yours." he stared her down. "This discussion is over, goodnight." Gabriel turned and walked up the stairs.

Kate sighed and shook her head. She made her way to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured the wine, glancing out of the corner of her eye.

Calla peeked from her hiding area and watched as Kate set something on the counter as she put the wine bottle back in the fridge. She took the glass and walked to her room, a small smile crossing her lips.

Once she heard the door close, Calla stood up and found what Kate had left; a spare key to the warehouse where the weapons were kept as well as a gold bullet. Confused by what she found, Calla poured herself a small glass of Apple Juice and took the items and quickly made her way back to her room.

She set the key and bullet on her desk and set the glass on a coaster on her nightstand. Calla climbed back under her blankets and took a gulp of her drink before laying on her back. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep, her mind trying to come up with answers to her lingering questions.

* * *

The next day, Calla did her own investigation to get her own answers. She drove to the warehouse and used the key she found, which unlocked the front door.

"Okay." Calla sighed, walking inside. "Now to figure out where you come from." she pulled out the gold bullet and looked it over.

She spent a good few hours going through the bullets until she came across a wooden box, stocked with bullets identical to the one she held. The box had a flower painted on it with _"Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique" _printed underneath it.

"Nordic Blue Monkshood." Calla translated, raising an eyebrow. "Why would they have bullets mixed with Wolfsbane?" she questioned aloud.

She set the box down and found a case leaning against the desk. There was a card pinned under the handle, with Calla's name written on it.

'Calla, congratulations on completing your training. I'm proud of everything you've accomplished and I bought you this so I know you'll always be safe, even when I'm not around. This weapon is yours now, use it wisely. Love, dad.'

Calla set the card down and opened the case, revealing a large **M1903A4** with two telescopic attachments, one day-vision and one night-vision. An open Calla-Lily bud was etched into the stock of the rifle and painted over in silver, making it shine under the light.

She loaded up a few bullets into the chamber and carefully aimed at the target. With quick reflexes Calla fired the weapon until the chamber was empty. She slung the strap over her shoulder and approached her target and examined the bullet holes. Light blue smoke came from the target and she bit her lip.

"That's impossible." she muttered, tossing the target sheet in the garbage. "There's just no way."

Her cell started ringing from the desk, alerting her to a text message. The first thing she noticed was the time, not realizing how late it was. The text was from Kate, giving her GPS coordinates and a message saying to meet her ASAP.

* * *

Calla and Allison both pulled up to the Preserve entrance where Kate was waiting for them.

"Follow me my sweeties." she greeted, leading them down a trail.

They soon came to a rustic gate hidden in a small dip. The gate opened to a long tunnel with steel doors down the sides.

"What is this place?" Calla asked, looking around. Allison held her hand just for comfort and to quell her uneasiness.

"Let's start with the basics." Kate replied, stopping at one of the doors. "You know how every family has its secrets?" the two teens nodded. "Ours is a little different."

Kate opened the door and let her nieces step inside. She walked over and stood by a large spotlight. After a few minutes she flipped it on, revealing Derek, in werewolf form, chained to a large grate and growling.

Allison stepped back in fear, her eyes wide and jaw dropped. Calla remained frozen, her eyes meeting the ones of the werewolf before her.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate giggled.

Calla glanced over at her aunt before looking back at the werewolf. She took a step forward and when his eyes met hers and he stopped growling, she knew exactly who he was.

"Derek." she muttered, feeling moisture well in her eyes.

**To Be Continued…**


	21. The Winter Formal

**The Winter Formal**

* * *

{Flashback}

Calla stood frozen in shock, eyes locked with the werewolf before her. Kate moved to the old wooden desk and slowly turned the dial on an old electrical appliance. The current traveled through the cables and shocked Derek, causing him to shift from werewolf to human.

Calla stepped back and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "What are you doing to him?" she asked, worriedly. "Is that gonna kill him?"

"Oh, come on, sweetie. don't get all ethical on me now." Kate chuckled.  
"What is he?" Allison asked, standing behind her cousin.

"Shape-shifter. Lycan. Werewolf." Kate answered, calmly. "To me he's just another dumb animal."

Calla quickly glanced at her aunt before meeting Derek's eyes again. She could tell he was hurting, given the pained expression on his face. Even as a werewolf, she could still read his expression, and she longed to hold him.

Kate pulled back Derek's lips, revealing his elongated canines. "See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs." she informed. "Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf-eating herbivores, is it?" she chuckled.

Allison narrowed her eyes in her aunts direction. "This is a joke to you?" she questioned.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world." Kate reminded. "Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

"I never would've guessed it was by torture." Calla replied, her words harsh.

Kate chuckled and shut the light off, leading her nieces out of the room.

"So it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asked, rubbing her arms through her jacket.

"There's actually three, or possibly four, of them." Kate informed, walking in between her nieces. "Two younger ones, like him, called Betas. Then there's the Alpha." she went on. "Alpha's the pack leader. Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones." she chuckled.

"When were they gonna tell us?" Calla asked, halting her movements.

Kate shrugged. "Honestly, they were supposed to tell you when you turned sixteen. You should've already known by now, but Gabriel held off." she answered. She turned to Allison, "Chris still hasn't decided if he's gonna tell you, Allison."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out, not good." Kate answered. "Same went for you Cal. Guess your dads didn't think that you could handle it. They look at you and they see these frightened little girls who are gonna run crying in the corner when they finds out the truth."

Calla rolled her eyes. "I'm insulted." she scoffed.

Kate smiled. "But, wanna know what I see? Natural talent." she chuckled, wrapping her arms around her nieces. "You girls told me that you wanted to feel more powerful. Now's your chance."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Calla questioned, wiping the moisture from her eyes she looked back over her shoulder, wanting to run and be with Derek.

Kate faced her two nieces. "Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night." she listed. "Be normal teenage girls who don't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part."

"What's the next part?" Allison asked.

Kate smiled. "You two are gonna help me catch the other Betas." she informed, walking ahead.

{End Flashback}

* * *

Calla bit her lip and a tear rolled down her cheek. She leaned against the headboard on her bed, wearing Derek's long-sleeved black t-shirt. Her hands were curled up in the sleeves and her knees were pulled up to her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her fingers brushed over the triskelion charm hanging from her choker necklace.

"How can I make this right?" she muttered to herself. She laid her face on her knees and started crying again. "Derek, I'm so sorry." she apologized through the tears.

* * *

{Flashback}

Calla walked back down the hallway, telling Kate she needed answers only Derek could give her. The older huntress agreed, but gave her niece a five minute time limit. The senior agreed and now stood in front of the steel door, taking a deep breath before yanking it back.

She slowly made her way inside, standing behind the spotlight. Calla flipped it on and was met with Derek's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Derek." she breathed, walking up to him.

The werewolf turned his head, not wanting the girl he was crazy for see him that way. Calla smiled and reached up, cupping his cheek and turning his face back to meet hers. His eyes were back to their normal green, and Calla sighed.

"It really is you." she muttered.

A small, wooden crate laid by the desk and Calla scooted it closer to her, using it as a slight boost so she could be eye level with Derek. He still avoided her eyes.

"Hey, baby." she whispered, caressing the hair of his sideburns. "It's okay, I'm not afraid." she smiled and turned his face back to meet hers again. "I understand." Calla leaned forward, brushing her nose against Derek's. "I'm not afraid." she repeated, lightly placing her lips over his.

Derek closed his eyes and kissed back, slowly shifting back to normal. He moved his wrists, only to be reminded they were handcuffed above his head. He wanted to break free and hold her close to him, never letting go, but the continual light shocks kept his strength at an all-time low. The only thing he could do was lean into the kiss and take in her scent.

He gasped when she pulled away. "I never wanted you to find out like this." he admitted, looking down. "I never wanted you to find out at all."

Calla tucked her hair behind her ear and licked her lips. "Derek, I'm not angry at you for keeping this from me, I understand." she told him, caressing his cheek. "I need to get you out of here." she reached to check the handcuffs, but was shocked and quickly pulled her hand back.

"You okay?" Derek asked, concerned.

Calla nodded. "Yeah, it was just a little shock, nothing major." she answered, rubbing her hands together.

"Calla, you should go." Derek told her.

"No way!" she rebuked. "I'm not leaving you here like some caged animal."

Calla jumped from the wooden crate and rummaged through the pile of things on the desk, searching for the keys to unlock Derek's cuffs.

"Kate must've taken them with her." Calla huffed, biting her lip. She turned her attention to the electrical appliance, then glanced at Derek. "If I turn that thing off, can you break out?"

"Maybe, in a few hours." Derek answered, sighing. "It'll take me a while to get my strength back."

Calla's head sunk. "Great." she muttered.

"Babe go, I'll be okay." Derek assured.

She looked back at him, her hair falling over her shoulder. "Derek, I can't just leave you here, knowing what's happening to you." she stepped back onto the crate and took Derek's face in her hands. "Baby, I can't-" her voice cracked and moisture welled in her eyes.

"Don't cry Calla." Derek whispered, looking into her eyes. "I can't dry your tears." he rattled the cuffs a bit for emphasis.

Calla chuckled and touched her forehead to his, shuddering. "What can I do?" she asked, blinking away the tears.

Derek sighed and brushed his nose against hers. "For now, go home and get some rest." he answered.

"No, baby, I'm not gonna leave you like this." Calla rebuffed, shaking her head.

"Please Cal, there's nothing you can do right now." Derek admitted, craning his head to kiss her forehead. "Go, I'll be fine. I promise."

Calla sniffled and opened her eyes, meeting his. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. She held onto him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go.

Derek pulled away, catching his breath. "I'm gonna be fine, Cal." he reassured.

Calla nodded, touching her forehead to his. "I'll come back for you." she promised, meeting his eyes. She caressed his cheek with her thumb, planting a kiss on his forehead. "I swear." she whispered, before kissing him once more.

She jumped from the crate and kicked it back under the desk. Calla stood in front of Derek, looking up at him. She reached up and cupped his cheek. Derek tilted his face to the side, closing his eyes, taking in the moment.

"I swear I'll be back for you." Calla repeated, caressing his jaw.

"I'll be waiting." Derek whispered.

She smiled and pulled her hand away, slowly backing up. She turned off the spotlight and shut the door, that's when the tears she was holding back spilled over.

{End Flashback}

* * *

Calla curled up in a ball as rain poured down outside her window. She cried herself to sleep that night, her mind trying to make sense of all the new information she just learned. The major one, that her boyfriend was a werewolf and she needed to save him, no matter what the consequences.

* * *

A few days later, Calla and Brittney went to the mall to shop for dresses for the Winter Formal the following night.

"So my dad gave me $500 to buy a dress, shoes, maybe some jewelry." Calla informed as she and Brittney walked into Macy's.

"Damn, I only have half that, just for a dress." Brittney replied.

Calla smiled, "Well, maybe we can find a nice, relatively cheap dress and cheap shoes, then use the rest of the money to get our hair and nails done." she suggested, walking over to a rack of dresses that cost around one-hundred dollars or less.

Brittney chuckled, "I don't know." she sighed. "I mean, what would be the point of getting all dolled up if I don't even have a date." she glanced across the store and saw Stiles carrying a large pile of different dresses that Lydia was gonna try on.

"You do have a date." Calla rebuked, grabbing a short, purple dress from the rack. "Me."

Brittney giggled. "You?" she repeated.

Calla nodded. "Yeah." she smiled. "It'll be fun. I'll pick you up, we'll dance, then we'll grab milkshakes afterwards and you can sleep over at my place."

"This is why I love having a girl best friend." Brittney chuckled, hugging Calla. "Sounds perfect." she looked at the dress Calla held and pursed her lips. "As your date, I'm gonna tell you, 'no' to that dress."

Brittney put the dress back on the rack and grabbed a silver lace high-low dress with thin decorative straps. She held it up in front of Calla and smiled. "Yeah, that's more you." she smiled.

Calla took the dress and went to the fitting room to try it on while Brittney continued to thumb through the racks.

In the fitting room, Calla looked over her reflection in the wall mirror. The front of the dress glittered with the imitation crystals and the hem reached a few inches above the knee, while the back trailed like a veil behind her, pure lace material. Calla brushed her fingers over the triskelion choker she wore, and bit her lip to avoid crying yet again.

"Hey Cal, I found some shoes to go with your dress, they're like sixty bucks!" Brittney said on the other side of the door.

Calla smiled and opened the door slightly to get the shoes, which were white boots that went up mid calf, made out of a fake leather material. She slipped on the boots, which added a couple inches to her height and stepped out.

"Holy God-" Stiles gaped, his jaw falling slack.

"Wow, girl I would switch teams for you, if…" Brittney trailed off as she looked over her best friend.

Lydia stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a smoky grey short dress. "What's everyone staring at?" she asked. She looked beside her and saw that it was Calla, and even she gasped. "Wow, Calla, you look sensational." she complimented.

The senior turned and faced the redhead. "Wow Lydia, thank you." she replied, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "You really think I look good?"

Lydia scoffed. "Honey, I'm pretty sure everyone is gonna do a triple take tomorrow night." she answered, smiling. "Makeup advice, I'd go with some pink lip gloss and white eyeshadow, and keep your hair straight."

Calla nodded. "Okay thanks." she smiled. "As for you, I'd go with a blush color dress." she pointed to one in the pile Stiles held. "It'll make you glow, and your hair will pop, making sure people will do a double take when you walk by."

Lydia smiled. "I knew there was another reason I liked you." she giggled and gave Calla a quick hug before taking the blush colored dress from Stiles. "See ya."

Calla rolled her eyes and went back in the fitting room to change back into her jeans, sweater, and knee high boots. As she walked out, she saw a knee-length pink lace dress that Lydia had already tried on. She quickly grabbed it and handed it to Brittney.

"Try this one, I think it'll look great on you." she suggested, smiling.

Brittney smiled back and took the dress, trying it on while Calla paid for her outfit, coming to a total of $250. Brittney paid for her dress and a pair of black bow heels, spending just over $115. The girls then pooled their money together and went to the salon a few stores down and got their hair highlighted.

"Okay, so we can't get our nails done, that's okay." Brittney chuckled, as they walked out to the parking lot.

Calla nodded, popping the trunk of her Mustang. "Yeah, I wish I could just call up my friend Holly." she sighed. "She's a Cosmetology student that used to go to my high school in San Francisco. She took a class her senior year and is now doing it full time. I called her if I ever wanted my hair done salon-style but discount cost."

Brittney gaped, "Lucky, I'd love to meet her." she said.

Calla smiled, "You'd love her." she slid into the driver's seat and started the car. Once Brittney was buckled in, she pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

The next night, Calla stood in front of her bathroom mirror, smoothing out her dress and running her fingers through her hair. Her eyes darted between the family Coat of Arms or the Triskelion choker necklace, deciding on which one she wanted to wear.

Gabriel knocked on the door and smiled, leaning against the frame. "You look so beautiful sweetheart." he complimented, reaching for the Coat of Arms. "You're not my little girl anymore." his voice cracked as he slipped the pendant over his daughter's head and fixed her hair so it rested over the chain. "It's your senior year, have some fun."

Calla smiled and brushed aside the choker necklace amongst her makeup. "I will dad." she replied, smiling.

"That's my girl." Gabriel returned the smile and rubbed her shoulders. "Have fun tonight." he kissed her forehead and took a few steps back out of the bathroom. "And by the way, you haven't seen your aunt anywhere, have you?"

She shook her head. "No, I-I haven't." she lied, putting on a smile.

Calla waited until her father was gone when she picked up the choker and ran her fingers over the dangling charm. She slipped it inside her small, black purse and shut off her bathroom light, making her way out the front door and slid into her Mustang.

* * *

She pulled up to the school with Brittney in the passenger seat and cut the engine, leaning back in her seat.

"Ready?" Brittney asked.

Calla nodded. "Yeah." she replied, stepping out of the car and locking it. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Normal teenage girl." she told herself. "You can do this."

The two friends walked up to the school, showed their tickets, and entered the high school gym, which was filled with dancing students and a live band. As soon as Calla stepped amongst the student body, she immediately felt out of place.

"I can't do this." Calla admitted, looking around.

"Yeah, me neither." Brittney agreed.

The two girls put together a small plate of food from the concessions table and grabbed a cup of punch before taking seats up in the bleachers.

"You know, I would've thought this year would be different." Brittney sighed, nibbling on a pretzel. "Stiles and I came just as friends last year." she watched as Stiles and Lydia conversed at an empty table.

Calla nodded. "And you thought it would be more than friends this year." she finished, sipping her punch.

Brittney nodded and relaxed her shoulders, her eyes still on Stiles.

Scott cleared his throat and joined the two girls, "Want some company?" he asked.

"Feel free." Calla answered. "Welcome to the Beacon Hills equivalent of the Lonely Hearts club." she sipped her punch.

She glanced around the gym and saw Stiles lead Lydia onto the dance floor, and noticed the pained look in Brittney's eyes. Coach Finstock looked directly at them and pointed a finger towards Scott.

"McCall! I see you!" Finstock yelled from across the gym.

Scott ran down the bleachers and tried to get lost in the crowd of students, but Finstock kept tracking him down. He finally caught with him, and the gym went silent when Finstock tried breaking apart Danny and Scott.

"Nice one." Brittney and Calla complimented, sharing a giggle.

The music slowed and Scott and Allison joined the dancing couples. A few minutes later, Lydia left the dance floor, leaving Stiles alone.

"Cal-" Brittney started.

"Go, dance with Stiles." Calla cut in, giving her best friend the motion to leave.

Brittney smiled and set her plate and cup down, making her way to the dance floor and grabbing Stiles' arm.

Calla smiled at the sight of the two couples and sighed, digging through her purse and holding up her choker necklace, running her fingers over the jewels. The promise she made to Derek echoed in her mind, and she knew what she had to do.

* * *

She got up and walked down the bleachers and slipped out of the gym without anyone noticing. When she got to the parking lot, Calla looked up at the moon, "I really wish you could be here Mom. I need you now more than ever before." she closed her eyes and sighed, clutching the choker in her hand. "I just need to know that I'm doing the right thing."

When she opened her eyes, the parking lot was empty and her Mustang sat under the glow of the lamp post. Calla smiled and jogged to her car, but halted when she heard the sound of revving engines and screeching tires.

"What the hell?" she questioned, making her way to where the noises were coming from.

She came to the back of the school where the buses were parked and stopped when heard, what sounded like a crash. A second later, a werewolf jumped in front of her and met her eyes.

"Scott?" Calla gasped.

He looked down and ran off into the night, leaving a very shocked Allison behind. Gabriel appeared behind his daughter and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her around to meet his eyes.

"We need to talk." Gabriel stated.

Calla raised an eyebrow in response.

**To Be Continued…**


	22. Full Circle

**Full Circle**

* * *

Calla slammed her car door and shoved her keys into the starter, revving the engine.

"Listen to me sweetheart, just come home and we can talk about this." Gabriel pleaded.

Calla scoffed. "You mean talk about how you've lied to me for eighteen years?" she clarified. "No thanks dad, I'm not interested." she threw the gear shift into drive and tapped the gas pedal with her foot.

"Calla you don't understand!" Gabriel called, halting his daughter's car by standing in front of it. "You don't know everything!"

"I know enough!" she spat in reply. "Now get out of my way."

"Please, don't do this." Gabriel's begged, meeting his daughter's eyes. He walked around to the driver's side window. "Just come home and we can discuss this like adults."

Calla rolled her eyes. "Right, and as an adult, you can't stop me from doing this." she smiled and peeled out of the parking lot, driving as fast as she could to get away from the lies.

"Damnit." Gabriel cursed.

* * *

After telling Jackson about Lydia, Brittney and Stiles, reluctantly, followed Peter. Stiles drove away from the school as fast as he could.

"Don't feel bad." Peter assured the two. "If she lives, she'll become a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, and once a month, she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." Stiles added, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Well, actually, considering that she's a woman twice a month." Peter clarified.

Brittney rolled her eyes from the backseat of the Jeep. "She'd better live." she growled. "If not, I'll kill you myself." he eyes glowed midnight blue as she glared at Peter.

The Alpha just smiled. "You are a feisty one Britney, never loose that." he told her. "That could come in very handy later."

Brittney growled before turning her head to look out the window, her eyes returning to their normal brown.

* * *

Calla unlocked the weapons cabinet and looked over all the assault rifles. She grabbed a basic one and a case of regular bullets, along with a cattle prong. She ran her fingers over the triskelion charm dangling from her choker, and smiled. "I'm gonna keep my promise baby." she whispered. "I'm coming to get you out." she walked out of the warehouse and slid back into her mustang, still wearing her formal dress and boots.

* * *

Peter led the two teens to a parking garage and placed his laptop on the trunk of a car.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles noted. Peter pulled out a portable router and set it next to the laptop. "Oh, Wifi. And you're a Mac guy." he added, once the laptop was open. "Does that go for all werewolves, or just a personal preference?"

"Turn it on and get connected." Peter ordered.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." Stiles sighed, accessing the Wifi network.

"Look, you still need Scott's username and password." Brittney reminded, tapping her heeled shoe on the concrete.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know them." Stiles added.

"You know both of them." Peter corrected. "And even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying." he added.

Stiles tapped his fingers against the car trunk. "Dude, I swear to God-"

Peter pinned Stiles' head to the trunk, sparking a growl from Brittney, who took a stance ready to fight. "I can be very persuasive, Stiles." Peter told him, flashing his red eyes in Brittney's direction. "Don't make me persuade you."

"What happens after you find Derek?" Brittney asked, as Peter released Stiles.

Stiles began frantically typing on the keyboard. "You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" he guessed.

"Only the responsible ones." Peter clarified, calmly.

Stiles sighed. "Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott out of it." he bargained.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" he questioned, looking at both teenagers. "It's because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek and Scott, and you too Brittney."

"Like hell." Brittney scoffed. "You didn't bite me and I'm not part of your family's pack." she noted. "You have no power over me Peter. I'm only here to make sure

Stiles doesn't become collateral damage." she crossed her arms over her chest and stood tall. "Scott won't help you either."

"Oh, he will, because it'll save Allison." Peter rebuked. "You'll help Brittney, because it'll save Stiles. And Stiles will help, because it will save you and Scott." he smiled a semi-cocky smile. "His best friend whom he know so well, he even have his username and password."

Stiles exchanged a defeated glance with Brittney and typed in the required information. Peter rolled his eyes.

"His username is "Allison"?" he questioned. Once the password was typed in, he rolled his eyes again. "His password is also "Allison"?"

"Still want him in your pack?" Brittney asked, chuckling.

The GPS locations popped up on the screen a few seconds later. "That's where they're keeping him? At his own house?" Brittney gaped.

"Not at it. Under it." Peter clarified, shutting his laptop. "I know exactly where that is."

An echoing howl rang through the wind, making Peter and Brittney look in the direction of the woods. "And I'm not the only one." Peter smiled. "Come along Brittney."

The young she-wolf rolled her eyes and turned to Stiles, handing him the keys to his Jeep. "Just go, and don't follow us." she told him. "Scott and I will be okay."

"Just be careful Brit." Stiles sighed.

She nodded and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. She pulled away and met his eyes. "Thanks for the dance Stiles." Brittney smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Brittney!" Peter called.

She growled low in her throat before spinning on her heels. "Coming!" she called back, running after the Alpha.

* * *

Calla slammed on her brakes when she heard the howl echo through the Preserve. "Derek." she muttered, smiling. She slowly drove up the trail until she came to the old rustic gate.

She cut the engine and stepped out, grabbing the rifle and ammunition and the cattle prong. She shoved the ammo in her purse and slung the rifle over her shoulder, holding the large taser in front of her.

As she walked down the tunnel, she ran into a tall, muscular hunter.

"Miss Argent." he greeted, backing down.

Calla smiled. "I'm just here to make sure our guest is comfortable." she replied, slowly walking past him. "And I'm sorry."

"For-" the hunter began to say, but was cut off when Calla spun around used the cattle prong on him. His muscles tensed and he collapsed onto the cold floor. To be on the safer side she kicked him, making sure he was out cold.

"For that." she finished. "I have a boyfriend to set free." Calla knelt down and grabbed the cuff keys from the hunter's coat pocket. She smiled and ran down the tunnel until she came to the steel door, the final barrier separating her from Derek.

Calla took a deep breath and exhaled, before yanking the door open and slowly walking inside. She flipped on the spotlight and met Derek's eyes, smiling. "Told ya I'd be back for you."

"Calla." Derek breathed, his body visibly relaxing.

Calla set her rifle and cattle prong on the old table and shut off the electrical appliance. She removed the bandage and wires from Derek's side, tossing them on the table. She then scooted the old crate in front of her, using it for added height. Calla held up the key and jammed it into the lock.

"How'd you get those?" Derek asked.

"Took 'em off Tiny back there, after I knocked him out." she answered, unlocking the first cuff and draped Derek's arm over her shoulder. "I don't know how long he'll be out so we've gotta move." she unlocked the second cuff and helped Derek to the floor, steadying him.

Derek looked down at her and caressed her cheek. "You really did come back." he muttered, still weak from the torture.

"I promised you I would." she reminded, smiling. "Derek, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Calla." Derek told her. "You did nothing wrong."

He leaned down and kissed her, cupping the back of her head with one hand and the other wrapped around her back. Calla ran her hands up his bare chest and shoulders and laced her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Derek responded by tightening his grip and sliding his tongue past her teeth, not wanting to let her go.

They pulled away gasping for breath, still wrapped in each other's arms. Calla leaned up and brushed her nose against Derek's, smiling. "We should get outta here, before someone comes in here."

Derek nodded in agreement, leaning down for another kiss. Calla smiled against his lips, tightening her grip around his neck. She pulled away and chuckled, slipping out of Derek's arms and standing in front of the table, loading up her rifle.

"I suppose I should tell you everything about what's going on." Derek said, throwing on his shirt.

Calla turned around and nodded. "That would help, since I don't know what the hell I'm doing." she admitted, meeting Derek's eyes.

* * *

Deep in the woods, Scott was tracking Derek when he heard a branch snap behind him. He spun around and saw Brittney leaning against a tree, her bow heels in her hand, still wearing her formal dress.

"What are you doing here Brit?" Scott asked.

"Looking for you." Brittney answered, catching her breath. "I was following Peter but he ran too far ahead, then I caught your scent and-"

"Wait, Peter's already here?" Scott questioned.

Brittney nodded. "I don't know where though." she replied. "He was looking for Derek, but I stopped to take my shoes off and he was long gone, Peter was."

"Why are you even with him?" Scott asked.

"Believe me, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be." Brittney informed. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Peter threatened Stiles if I didn't help him."

"Is Stiles okay?" Scott asked, obviously worried.

Brittney nodded. "Yeah, he's fine." she assured. "If we want to beat Peter, we're gonna need Derek's help. Follow me, I know where he is."

She broke off into a run with Scott right behind her. They came to the old rustic gate that lead to the tunnels under the Hale House, not even noticing the red Mustang parked a foot away.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Derek asked, rubbing Calla's shoulders.

She sighed and cocked the rifle, "I'm sure." she answered. "Besides, I wanna pay that bastard back for backhanding me down two flights of stairs."

Derek chuckled and pulled her close, keeping his hands on her waist. "I won't let anything like that happen to you again." he promised, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Calla smiled and caressed his cheek. "I trust you, Derek." she replied. "You're the only person who hasn't directly lied to me."

Derek leaned down and kissed her, moving his hands to cup the sides of her face, caressing her cheeks. Calla kissed back, pulling herself closer to him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

Derek heard the sound of the gate creaking and pulled away.

"What?" Calla asked, "You hear something?"

"Yeah, someone's coming." Derek answered, tensing up.

Calla reached behind her and grabbed her rifle, holding it tightly. She carefully walked to the door and held the rifle ready to fire. When she heard the footsteps getting closer, Calla jumped out of the room and held the gun ready, and Scott and Brittney skidded to a halt.

"Don't shoot!" the two young wolves yelled.

Calla lowered her gun and raised an eyebrow. "Scott? Brittney?" she questioned.

"Calla!?" they exclaimed in unison.

The senior rolled her eyes and held her weapon at her side. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, placing her free hand on her hip.

Brittney swallowed. "We were just uh-" she stammered. "looking for Derek."

Derek walked out and stood next to Calla, "She knows everything." he informed the younger Betas.

"Derek filled me in." Calla added. "And I know everything. About you three and Peter."

Scott's jaw dropped. "So you're not gonna shoot us?" he questioned.

Calla shook her head. "If I was, this would be loaded with Wolfsbane bullets." she answered, holding up her rifle. "I'm on your side guys."

Brittney sighed in relief. "Good, that makes me feel a whole lot better." she admitted. "I'm glad I still have my best friend."

Calla smiled. "Now, let's go kill ourselves and Alpha." she chuckled, walking past the two younger werewolves, rifle in hand.

* * *

The four treaded up to the Hale House, staying aware of their surroundings. Calla slowed down when she noticed Derek stop to catch his breath.

"You okay?" she asked, looking at him.

Derek nodded, "Yeah." he answered.

Calla walked back to him and rubbed his shoulders. "Still healing from what Kate did to you?" she questioned.

"I'm fine babe, really." Derek replied, kissing her cheek.

Calla smiled and hugged him, laying her head on his shoulder. Derek breathed in her scent, rubbing her arm. "I'm fine, let's just keep moving." he reassured, taking her hand and pulling her along the trail.

Calla kept looking around the woods, gripping her rifle with her other hand, "Wait a sec you guys." she said, stopping.

"What Cal?" Brittney asked, looking back at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Derek questioned, squeezing her hand.

Calla looked behind her once more before checking the woods on either side. The Hale House was a few feet ahead of them, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling stirring inside of her. "This just feels a bit-" she began to say.

"No, don't say 'too easy'." Scott cut her off, making everyone look in his direction. "People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. Trust me, none of this has been easy."

Calla's shoulders relaxed as she loosened her grip on her rifle. "You're right." she agreed. "Guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my cousin's boyfriend, my best friend, and my boyfriend are all werewolves, and yet my family hunts them." she sighed heavily. "Any other girl would be freaking out in complete and total denial, yet I'm surprisingly alright with all of it."

Derek pulled her in for a quick kiss. "It's because you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for." he told her.

"Derek's got a point." Brittney agreed.

Calla smiled and leaned into Derek's chest, their hands still intertwined. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her hand and caressing the top of it. She pulled back and kissed his lips, caressing his hand with her thumb. Brittney and Scott exchanged a glance and smiled at one another. Derek and Calla pulled away and continued to walk up the trail, their hands still intertwined.

A split second later, an arrow flew past them and landed in Derek's chest, knocking him to the ground. Everyone spun in the direction the arrow came from, realizing that Allison was the one who fired it. Kate stood at her side. Calla cocked back her rifle and held it low, ready to fire if she needed to.

Allison fired another arrow, this time hitting Derek's leg. Calla quickly glanced between Derek and Allison, before kneeling down to her injured boyfriend.

"Derek." she gasped, her eyes fixated on the arrow in his chest.

"I'll heal." he told her, pulling it out.

Allison fired another arrow, this time with a Flash Bolt attached to the tip.

"Cover your eyes!" Derek warned, instinctively pulling Calla into his arms and shielding her.

Brittney knelt to the ground, avoiding the arrow and closing her eyes, but Scott wasn't as lucky. Derek pulled the arrow out of his leg and pulled Calla up with him as they ran to Brittney and Scott, the four running towards the house.

"Guess Allison knows too." Brittney noted, gripping Calla's arm.

The senior huntress nodded. "Yeah, and she chose her side." she added. "And I've chosen mine."

Scott rubbed his eyes, trying to see clearly again. Brittney stopped and caught her breath, brushing the leaves and dirt off her dress. Calla knelt down by Derek, helping him to a sitting position, not caring that her white dress was stained with dirt and blood.

"Derek?" she questioned in a low voice.

"I'm healing, it's okay." he replied, meeting her eyes. "It's all okay."

"Well sweetie, looks like you started without us." Kate chuckled, walking up to her eldest niece.

Calla grabbed her rifle, jumped to her feet and spun around, facing her aunt. "I'm not gonna let you hurt them." she said, holding her weapon ready.

"Honey you do realize you're a lot more like me than you think." Kate told her, meeting her eyes.

Calla rolled her eyes. "Derek told me everything." she informed, glancing down at her boyfriend. "About the two of you. About how you were responsible for that." she motioned to the charred remains of the Hale House. "While it doesn't gross me out that he dated you before me, it does sicken me knowing that you used him for your own sick idea of justice. You're responsible for the Alpha's killing spree."

"I did what I was told to do. What Gabriel and Chris couldn't." Kate defended. "Now, either you shoot him or I will."

"I'm nothing like you." Calla rebuked. "I actually care about him, so if you wanna shoot him, you'll have to get through me first."

Kate aimed to hit her, but Calla blocked it, ducking under her aunt's arm. Kate grabbed Calla's wrist and slapped her hard enough that she lost her balance and collapsed on the ground. She then pulled out her gun and shot Derek in the shoulder.

"See?" she questioned, glancing down at her niece. "Not that hard." Kate walked up to Scott and Allison.

Calla rushed to Derek, who was pressing his hand over the bullet wound.

"Cal, here I can help." Brittney said, kneeling on the other side of Derek.

"How?" Calla asked.

"Take off his jacket." Brittney instructed.

Calla did and saw that the wound wasn't really that deep. "The leather must've absorbed most of the impact." she noted, holding Derek upright. "Now what Britt?"

Brittney flung her wrist and her claws extended. "Now, this will hurt a little." she warned, digging her claws into Derek' shoulder and pulled out the slug. "Thank God for claws."

Derek rubbed his shoulder as it healed, catching his breath.

Before Kate could shoot Scott, Gabriel and Chris ran up to them.

"We know what you did." Gabriel stated, meeting his younger sister's eyes. "Put the gun down."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "I did what I was told to do." she defended, glaring at her brothers.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people." Chris rebuked.

"There were children in that house, ones who were human." Gabriel added. "Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a 16-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood."

"We go by the code." Chris reminded. "Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison and Calla translated under their breath

"Put the gun down, Katherine." Gabriel ordered, him and Chris raising their own weapons. "Before we're forced to put you down."

* * *

The front door of Hale House creaked as it slowly opened.

"Allison, get back." Chris warned.

"Calla, you too." Gabriel added.

"What is it?" Calla whispered, slowly standing up.

Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "It's the Alpha." he answered, moving to stand in front of her. "Stay right beside me and don't move."

Calla nodded and held her gun ready, aiming it right at the front door of the charred house.

One by one the Alpha knocked off each of them, coming from their blind spots. He ended with Kate, grabbing her wrist and firing her gun until the chamber was empty. Peter broke her arm and tossed her on the porch, before dragging her inside by her neck.

"No!" Allison called, scrambling to get up. She ran towards the house.

"Allison, wait!" Calla yelled after her cousin, following her.

* * *

The two girls stood under an old French door archway, staring at Peter who had his claws around Kate's throat.

"They are beautiful, Kate." Peter complemented, his voice cracking. "They both look a little like you. Probably not as damaged though." he added, tightening his grip. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save them. Apologize." he ordered. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years." his voice ached with sadness and loss. "Say it, and I'll let them live."

Allison and Calla just stood there, moisture welling in their eyes. Kate looked directly at them, "I'm sorry." she apologized, her voice rasp from Peter's grip.

Peter just stood there for a few seconds, before slashing his claws across Kate's throat. Allison and Calla gasped and stepped back, watching as their aunt's body fell to the floor, blood running down her neck.

"I don't know about the two of you, but that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter admitted, stalking towards the two girls.

Scott growled and stood by the broken window, making Peter turn in that direction. Derek walked around the other side, standing in front of Calla.

"Get out of here." Derek told her, meeting her eyes.

Calla nodded and took Allison's hand. "Thank you." she replied, pulling Allison with her as they ran out of the house.

The two boys growled as they fought with Peter.

* * *

Allison and Calla knelt down by their respective dads, helping them to their feet.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"She's dead." Calla replied. "Peter killed her."

Scott was tossed through the window and landed on his stomach, grunting. He struggled to stand up.

Brittney took a stance, ready to jump in if she needed to. A car horn honking grabbed everyone's attention and they saw Jackson's car stop. Stiles jumped out of the driver's side and tossed a beaker towards the Alpha wolf. Peter grabbed it before it could shatter.

Scott tossed Allison her bow and she fired an arrow, breaking the beaker and catching the Alpha's arm on fire.

"Calla, here." Brittney handed her best friend the rifle.

Jackson tossed the second beaker right at the Alpha. Calla cocked her rifle and held it up. She fired it and the bullet hit the beaker, shattering it in mid air, and the Alpha burst into flames.

Everyone shielded their eyes and watched as the flames died down and Peter collapsed, his body totally burned. Allison approached Scott and knelt down in front of him, turning his face to meet hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, which Scott met halfway. As they kissed, he slowly shifted back to normal.

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked, meeting her eyes.

Allison smiled. "Because I love you." she answered. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Derek walked up to his uncle, who was still alive.

"Derek?" Calla questioned, taking a few steps forward. Brittney halted her.

"Derek!" Scott called. "If you do this, I'm dead." he reminded. "Her father, her family what am I supposed to do?"

Derek closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths.

"You've already decided." Peter choked out, meeting his nephew's eyes. "I can smell it on you!"

Derek raised his hand, claws extended, and slashed Peter's throat. He stood up and faced everyone else, his eyes turning red. "I'm the Alpha now." he stated.


	23. I Promise

**I Promise**

* * *

Calla sat on the boulder on Lookout Point, still in her Winter Formal attire. She was still wrapping her head around that night's events, that she stumbled into a Romeo/Juliet relationship that she didn't want to end.

"You came after all." Derek said, walking up to her.

Calla stood up and wiped the moisture from her eyes before turning to face him. "You said it was important." she reminded.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Derek asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Calla took a deep breath and exhaled. "Derek, what are we gonna do?" she asked. "About us?"

Derek tucked hair behind her ear, his thumb lingering on her cheek. "I want to still be with you." he admitted. "There's nothing I want more."

Calla smiled and reached up to take his hand. "I want the same thing, it's just…" she trailed off, biting her lip to avoid crying. "How? How can we make this work with what we are?"

"I'll show you." Derek leaned down and kissed her, wrapping her in his arms pulling her close to him.

Calla's eyes widened before they closed and she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. All the emotions they were feeling transpired through that kiss, and neither one wanted to let go.

Derek pulled away and touched his forehead to hers. "I want to be with you Calla." he repeated. "I'm willing to make this work, to fight for you." he kissed her again.

Calla looked up and met his eyes, and smiled. "I want to be with you too, more than anything. Derek, I care about you." she moved one arm from his neck and caressed his cheek. "If you want to make it work, I'm willing to try as well." she smiled,

Derek nodded. "I'll do anything to keep you in my life, Calla." he told her.

Calla threw her arms around him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Derek, I don't wanna loose you." she whimpered.

He laid his chin on her head and rubbed her back. "You never will." he replied. He pushed her away and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I wanna ask you something."

Calla raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "What?"

Derek smiled and walked to his car, plugging in his music player, turning on a rock ballad that held a special meaning for them both.

"_Driving past your house again  
I feel the same way I did then  
I get weak, just thinking about you"_

"I'd safely say this is our song." Derek chuckled, turning up the volume. He walked back to her and took her hands. "Every time I hear this, I think about our second date."

"_It all began so easily  
A look from you a glance from me  
Then our eyes met like thunder &amp; lightning"_

Calla smiled, squeezing Derek's hand. "So do I, every single time." she chuckled.

Derek pulled her close and pecked her lips. "So Calla, may I have this dance?" he asked, putting on a smile.

"_You and I, strangers lost in a moment  
Eye to eye  
We were caught unaware of the passion inside us"_

Calla chuckled and nodded. "Yes." she answered, taking his outstretched hand and placing her other on in his bicep.

"_Love at first sight  
I know that this can't be happening  
No, not to someone like me  
Love at first sight  
So rare, and so exciting  
I only hope this love we found can last."_

The couple slow danced on the grass of Lookout Point, the city lights of Beacon Hills shining below. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at one another.

"_I'm not a man who acts this way  
But lately I can't concentrate  
And I don't sleep, just dreaming about you  
I try to reach you on the phone  
But voices there say you're not home  
And my heart aches, thinking I've lost you.  
One more time, seeing your face in the moonlight  
One more chance to be caught unaware  
Of this passion inside us  
Love at first sight  
I know that this can't be happening  
No, not to someone like me  
Love at first sight  
It's hard to keep your balance  
Moving past the point of no return."_

Calla leaned up and kissed Derek, both stood still. The music still played in the background.

"Can we really make this work?" Calla asked.

Derek nodded. "Yes." he answered. He pecked her lips. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Calla smiled. "I trust you." she replied, licking her lips. "And, I'm not gonna let my family hurt you." she admitted. "I wanna be with you. I can't turn my back, now that I know everything. Alpha or not, I want this to work."

"We can make it work." Derek assured. "I'm willing if you are."

"More than anything." Calla admitted.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, the silent promise to make the relationship work no matter what was thrown their way.

"_Love at first sight  
I know that this can't be happening  
No, not to someone like me  
Love at first sight  
So rare, and so exciting  
I only hope this love we found can last."_

* * *

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
